


Skyhold Threats

by Cyberfairie



Series: Skyhold Secrets [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Violence, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberfairie/pseuds/Cyberfairie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe very far away the rock band Skyhold has become a common household name.  With four number one hits under their belt, their second album dropping in a week and a concert tour starting in two weeks the question is who wants them dead.  Head of security, Cassandra Penteghast, doesn't know who is sending the band threats but she knows she needs more eyes on the problem.  Thankfully her old friend, Iron Bull, runs a security company that fits the bill perfectly.  Will they resolve the threat before someone ends up dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freaking Rock Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull meets the band and Dorian manages to rile him up in record time.

“Absolutely not!” Dorian growled, his eyes shooting daggers at the man currently occupying the end of the room, his feet kicked up on the corner of the conference table.  As if a seven foot Qunari with an eyepatch wasn’t hard enough to miss, the man’s horns were almost as wide as the table for Andraste’s sake, the man had a tight black shirt stretched across his chest that read “Iron Bull’s Chargers” in scarlet red.

Iron Bull just watched as the room exploded into sound and motion.  Every single person in the room too busy speaking to bother hearing what anyone else was suggesting.  Every person in the room that is except the ‘Vint that had started the issue.  He was still just staring at Bull like he expected him to steal the chairs when no one was looking.  Fucking pampered rock stars!  It’s a good thing they paid so well.

“Enough!” The word was said softer than most that were flying but instantly the room went quiet.  Leliana, the only one Bull had been introduced to so far, stood and placed her hands flat on the table.  “The added security Iron Bull’s team will provide is not optional.  I will not put this band in danger because you lot don’t want to be inconvenienced.  You will _all_ accept the security personnel Iron Bull assigns you.  That means I don’t want to hear that you lost them, ignored them or made their job harder in any way.  Dorian, that goes double for you.  The letters have been increasing in frequency and after that issue with the spotlight I don’t think…”

“We don’t know…”

“Damn it Dorian,” Leliana growled, “if you had been ten inches to the right that night you wouldn’t be here to argue this point with me right now.  We have a new tour scheduled to start in two weeks.  I want all of you alive when that day gets here.  Am I clear?”

The echoes of ‘yes, Leliana’ would have pulled a grin from Bull if he wasn’t half afraid to draw the ire of the petite red-head himself.  He found himself idly wondering if she had been a drill instructor at some time prior to managing one of the hottest bands in the country.  Before he could get too distracted he found himself pinned by her sharp stare.  “Bull, I know you already know Cassandra, but I’d like to introduce you to the rest of the group then I’d like to hear your thoughts on this issue.”

 

Bull could have told her he knew everyone’s name, he’d be hard pressed to find anyone in the country who didn’t.  The band, Skyhold, had come on strong with four number one hits off their debut album and with their second album due to drop next week they already had enough clout to be pulling top billing at every date on their upcoming tour.

Still, Bull followed along as Leliana introduced first Evelyn Trevelyan, the group’s lead singer, and he wasn’t surprised to find her sporting a pair of cocoa colored leather pants similar to what she preferred on stage, her trademark leather bustier replaced with an oversized Zepplin concert tee that hung off one shoulder.

Next to her was Josie Montilyet, the band’s keyboardist, who was definitely not dressed for the stage in a peasant skirt and blouse, her usually braided hair hanging free almost to her waist.   Then the band’s lead guitarist, Sera.  Funny, no amount of searching had led to a last name but Bull had learned she had gone to school with Evelyn and had aged out of the foster care system.  The petite blond looked exactly like her stage persona, her blue top with black undersleeves cropped to show most of her tan stomach before fading into a black pleated mini-skirt, black knee-high socks and dark blue buckled boots completing the outfit.

That left two members of the band, Varric Tetheras, affirmed playboy and drummer and Dorian Pavus, the band’s bass guitarist and rumored heir to the Pavus Technologies fortune.  Ok, so it was more than a rumor, Bull had seen the documents to prove that Dorian was indeed the Pavus heir although the man denied it in every interview the band granted.

That little bit of deceit on the part of the Tevinter raised warning flags in Bull’s mind.  It wouldn’t do for any of the people in this room to hide things from him, not if they wanted him to keep them alive.

Realizing that Leliana had stopped speaking Bull dropped his feet and squared up with the table, flipping open the folder in front of him.  Bull was just opening his mouth to speak when the door to the meeting room flew open and a discheveled blond rushed into the room.

“Sorry I’m late, I was trying to firm up the agreements on…”

“It’s fine Cullen,” Leliana interrupted, knowing that if she let him the man would talk for hours about marketing strategies.  “Bull, I’d like you to meet Cullen Rutherford our Marketing Director.”

“The Iron Bull, pleased to meet you,” Bull returned with a nod of his head toward the man who slid into the spare seat between Leliana and Cassandra.  “I was just getting started.  Cassie has given me copies of all of the letters received so far and my people are inclined to agree with her, that whoever is behind these letters is just getting started.  The fact that the first four threats arrived with almost two weeks in between each of them while the last three have come in in under three weeks is disturbing, as is the escalation of the attack on Mr. Pavus.”

“Dorian,” the Tevinter ground out.  “And we don’t know that the Parcan falling was a part of this.”

Flipping through the documents before him Bull checked his figures before addressing Dorian.  “My understanding is that the same techs were used for the charity concert as were used to hang lights on your last tour.  The same group going out with us in two weeks.  They have all passed lie detectors saying that the lights were secure during sound check.  Is there some reason you think one of them is lying?”

“Of course not,” Dorian admitted with a fluttering of his hand.  “It’s just that there is no reason for me to be singled out by this madman.”

Despite the fact that the guitarist’s abrasive nature had already set Bull’s hackles up and he’d only known the man five minutes, Bull allowed the man his beliefs.  “Be that as it may, the letters don’t specify which one of you is a target or if perhaps whoever is behind this is looking to take out the whole band.  I’d like to put one of my men with each of you for the next two weeks,” Bull’s low growl shut the group up as they all attempted to complain again.

“They will be as unobtrusive as possible, but your guard will be with you at all times.  I’d prefer you each limit your social engagements during this time to allow both you and my people downtime to try and figure out where the attacker may strike next.  Leliana has the list of which of my agents will be placed with each of you, don’t be surprised when you pick up a shadow outside this door though they’re trained to not acknowledge you on the street unless there is a safety concern.  How each man choses to work their one on one security is something they’ll go over with each of you.  Pavus, since you’re the only definite victim at the moment I’ll be with you while we try to figure out who you could possibly have insulted.”

“Leliana,” Dorian grumbled, breaking off at the stern look from the red-head.  “Fine, fine, but I’m billing you if those horns destroy my house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an fyi that Part 1 of this series focuses more on the issues confronting the band than with the fact that they are actually a rock band. Future parts of this series will get more into the music side of things, as soon as I can assure myself I know what I'm talking about.


	2. Did I mention...Freaking Rock Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Bull learns why you shouldn't antagonize the bassist.

Bull watched as his new charges filed out of the room, waiting until only Dorian, Cullen and Cassandra were left before requesting, “Mr. Pavus, please wait for me, I’ll only be a minute finishing up with Cassandra.”

He watched Dorian bristle, thought he might be told again to drop the title, but in the end Dorian just nodded sharply and continued out of the room.  He wasn’t sure if it was the Mr. the touchy guitarist objected to or his family name but Bull intended to find out. 

“I’m beginning to think you’re a glutton for punishment,” Cassandra drawled, pulling Bull’s attention away from the door which had closed, leaving only the two of them in the room.

Bull chuckled.  “You know me Cassie, always up for a challenge.”

“I’m not sure Dorian’s within your skill to fix Bull,” Cassandra admitted, dropping heavily into her chair.  “He might do better with someone like Grim, someone who won’t bite back.”

Bull leaned against the edge of the table and fixed his friend with a hard stare.  He’d known Cassandra for almost ten years, the first five when they’d both still been rising stars in the Agency and the last five as they’d both fought to learn how to forge a new world when the Agency cut them loose.  Not much use for old spies in the civilian world. 

Cassie had signed on with Leliana almost immediately, running security for another band before Skyhold came along.  It had taken Bull longer to pull together some of his old military buddies and for the Chargers to get off the ground, but it was worth it to know that the company was his.  Bull had known it could cause problems to work with someone that he and the Chargers knew so well but Cassie had actually put a ‘please’ at the end of her request and he’d been done for.  Cassandra Pentaghast simply didn’t say please.

Even so, it wouldn’t do for her to start questioning his decisions already.  “You want to start making my assignments for me I’ll have to put you on the books.”

“It’s not that Bull.  It’s just that Dorian is…”

“A pampered fucking Tevinter heir with a rock god complex?  Yeah, I got that,” Bull growled.  Fuck, the man was causing him grief and they hadn’t even left the building.  “My assignments stand Cass.  The ‘Vint is hiding things and I’m going to find what they are.  That’s what you hired me for isn’t it?”

“Don’t pull that shit with me Bull, you know it is.  I’m just saying if you can do it without pissing Dorian off it would be nice.”

Standing, Bull headed for the door.  “Kid gloves.  Got it.”

 

 

Dorian stood staring at the list tacked to the wall, Leliana’s neat script in one column and what he had to assume was Bull’s, Maker, what kind of name was Bull anyway, scribbling in the other.

Evelyn    Krem

Sera        Dalish

Josie       Grim

Varric     Skinner

Dorian    Bull

Apparently none of Bull’s employees had real names either.  What was it with these security types?  Cassandra had been the first he’d ever met that had used her given name, it was one of the things that drew Dorian to her.  Well, that and the fact the woman was as immovable as granite. 

Still, one out of, kaffas, it was impossible to count the number of security assignments he’d had in the past.  From the time his parents had deemed it socially proper to pass off the raising of Dorian to a nanny the string had been endless.  And all of them with ridiculous appellations.  Brock.  Rock.  Stone.  Steel. 

And each and every one of them had fed him the same line.  Your security is our only concern Mr. Pavus, pretend we’re not here Mr. Pavus, go about your business Mr. Pavus.  When what they really should have been saying was stick to the plan Mr. Pavus, we’re here so you don’t forget the plan Mr.…

“Mr. Pavus?”

Bull’s soft query snapped Dorian out of his thoughts.  Spinning toward the other man he growled, “It’s Dorian.  D.O.R.I.A.N.  Three simple syllables even a lummox like you should be able to understand.  If you call me Mr. Pavus again I’ll make sure those Chargers of yours need a new bull.”

Dorian didn’t wait for a response before storming out of the office.  The man was supposedly such a security expert, he could find the house himself.

 

 

“Fucking rock stars,” Bull muttered to himself, his eyes on Dorian as he slammed out the door even as he heard Cassandra’s rich laugh echo behind him.

“If those are the kid gloves I can’t wait to see the steel ones.”

“Does he have daddy issues or just issues with authority in general?”

“If I had to guess I’d say the first, but to be honest I’m not sure.  Dorian’s not exactly chatty when it comes to his past.  I can tell you he’s never had a run in with the law, not even something he had daddy cover up which is unusual for the trust fund set.”

Running a tired hand over his face Bull sighed.  “Got an address for me?”

Cassandra just laughed.  “I did tell you to sweet talk him.”

“Are you shitting me?”

“Dorian doesn’t take chances with his privacy.  I can get you a number.”

“Fucking…”

Bull didn’t have time to finish before Cassandra helpfully provided, “rock stars.”


	3. Kid Gloves

Bull pulled through the security gate and followed the guard’s instructions toward the visitor lot, parking his Escalade before shifting to peer up at the high-rise condo complex.  Tightening his fingers around the steering wheel Bull reminded himself the ‘Vint required special handling.  Despite the fact the pampered artist had ignored his first directive and left his security detail.  And despite the fact that the man had threatened him for being respectful.  And despite…ah hell, despite it all Bull was a professional and it would take more than one mouthy musician to make him forget it.

Bull had to remind himself of the professional angle again when the guard at the desk gave him a look that said he should have been using the service entrance, then again when he had asked to see proof that Bull was who he said he was.  But mostly he had to remind himself that killing the ‘Vint would be counterproductive to his professionalism when he knocked on Dorian’s door a few minutes later only to be ignored.

And there was no doubt ignored was the right word.  The damn guard downstairs would never have let him past the desk if he hadn’t spoken with Dorian directly.  And if the man had fled while Bull was in the elevator Bull would have been able to smell that distinctive scent he already associated with the ‘Vint lingering in the hallway.  He couldn’t say what it was exactly, some expensive soap or cologne, but the combination of spice, citrus and musk had already imprinted on Bull’s heightened sense of smell.

Resisting the urge to pound on Dorian’s door Bull instead planted himself right in front of it, turning to face the hallway he spread his legs to parade rest and crossed his arms before settling in for a long wait.

 

He was being childish.  Dorian knew that.  He had almost convinced himself to call Leliana and give her his address when the concierge had called to say Bull was in the lobby.  Then the fact that it had taken the ox of a man less than two hours to breach his privacy set Dorian off all over again.  It took forty-five minutes for Dorian’s mannered upbringing to win out over being petty and he finally headed for the door.

He murmured an apology as he opened the door, only to find himself staring at Bull’s backside.  Dorian found himself biting down a purr of approval as he took in the broad shoulders that tapered into a firm, tempting ass and legs Dorian would swear were the size of trees.  Thankful for the time it took Bull to turn around, Dorian schooled his face into indifference.  This line of thought would not be followed.  No matter how tempting to look at, Iron Bull was off limits.

“Done pouting?”

And that would be why, Dorian told himself as he moved to the side and let Bull into his home.  “Please, come in.  I apologize again for leaving you out front.  I could say I didn’t hear you but that would be a lie so, well, just come in.”

Bull’s bark of laughter echoed through the entry.  “That’s more honesty than I had expected.”

“Yes, I’m sure mother would be relieved to know I haven’t turned into a complete heathen,” Dorian shrugged, closing the door before motioning Bull farther into the condo.

Bull took two steps then stopped and stared down at him.  “Just so we’re clear.  What happened today was reckless and won’t happen again.  I can’t protect you if you take off in a snit Dorian.”

An involuntary shiver ran down Dorian’s spine as his name rolled off Bull’s lips and he found himself wondering if it was too late to go back to Mr. Pavus.  Venhedis, ten minutes in the man’s company and he was already questioning using the family name.  The sooner this issue was resolved the better.  “Agreed.”

Dorian absolutely did not take advantage of the chance to ogle Bull’s backside again as the Qunari preceded him down the hallway and into the great room.  Even so, he was aware of when Bull stopped suddenly, his eye scanning the room before them.  Dorian didn’t have to look past Bull to know he’d be taking in not only the pair of floor to ceiling windows that seamlessly changed into retractable doors leading out to the balcony, but also the fact that bookcases lined every available inch of wall space in the room.

“They make libraries for this sort of thing,” Bull stated with a shake of his head that had his horns narrowly missing the bookcase to their right.  Apparently aware of the averted accident he threw an apologetic look over his shoulder at Dorian before continuing into the room.  He finally stopped, leaning against the back of the blood red leather sofa that dominated the center of the room.

“They don’t you know,” Dorian countered, drawing his hand lovingly over the spines of the books nearest him before continuing, “Most libraries wouldn’t know what treasures they had if they owned but one or two of these volumes.  No, with the whole world moving to digital and cloud services, a library would be the worst place for these masterpieces.”

“Forgive me for thinking that remark odd in light of who your father is.”

Dorian bit back a growl.  He knew Bull would want to hear the whole sordid story that was his upbringing, but not now.  “That is a conversation best had over a bottle of very good red, it tends to mask the bitter.  For now, let me show you the rest of the house.  I assume you’ll be needing a room.”

 

Hummm, definitely daddy issues, Bull thought as he followed Dorian through the library to the right and down a hallway.  Dorian identified an office, sound-proof music room and weight room as well as a bathroom the size of Bull’s living room before returning through the library to the left.  That side of the condo contained two guest rooms and apparently Dorian’s master bedroom though the man didn’t let Bull take even a peek inside it before telling Bull he was free to choose either of the guest rooms and to make himself at home.

That it was a dismissal was evident when Bull found himself staring at the closed master bedroom door, Dorian hidden safely on the other side.  With a shrug Bull selected the room closest to Dorian’s, leaving his own door open as he settled onto the bed to check in with his team.

He was in the middle of a conversation with Grim when he saw Dorian walk down the hallway.  He had already confirmed that both Krem and Dalish were having no problems with their charges, not that he had anticipated any.  Technically Sera lived with Evelyn and he could have probably left it to Krem to guard both women but he had a feeling Sera would have moments of testing the man’s patience.  Dalish was always a good foil for Krem’s strict adherence to the rules, it was why the pair of them often ended up partnered.

“She never shuts up Boss.”  Focusing his attention to the growls coming through the phone Bull wondered if his next pairing had been as smart.  He had thought Josie’s easy going reputation would be a good foil to Grim's stoicism. 

“Maybe she’s just nervous Grim,” Bull offered hopefully.  “You can be a bit intimidating.”

“Everything in this house is covered in either flowers or ruffles or some combination of both.”

Bull stifled a laugh.  “Two weeks Grim, certainly you can ignore the girly shit for two weeks.”

In the background Bull could hear Josie’s burst of feminine laughter before Grim growled out ‘fine’ and cut the connection.  Hummm, that one could bear watching.  Making a note to contact Grim on a daily basis Bull hurried through his final call with Skinner, not surprisingly she and the dwarf had assumed a quiet peace, before heading off in search of his own charge.


	4. A Fine Antivan Red

Bull was a little embarrassed to admit he had looked through the entire condo before finally finding Dorian in the kitchen.  He supposed if he had thought of the pampered Tevinter heir knowing anything about cooking it would be reheating takeout in the microwave.  Yet here he was, taking a break from rolling out what appeared to be fresh pasta while he stirred spices into a cream sauce.  Another large pot contained water already boiling.

Settling a shoulder against the doorframe Bull took advantage of Dorian’s focus on the food to just watch him for a moment.  He had to admit, when the man wasn’t sniping at him or glaring he was pleasant to look at.  His movements spoke of a familiarity with the space that only came with frequent use.  As Dorian moved the pasta through the machine, cutting it into strips Bull watched the ‘Vint’s biceps flex, the muscles in his shoulders shifting in a pleasant way as he stretched the pasta out before turning away from Bull and bending over to pull a bottle of wine out of a built in wine cooler.  

Watching the black wool pull tight over the ‘Vint’s ass Bull was surprised to hear a low growl of approval explode from him.  With a startled jump, Dorian spun to face him, almost fumbling the bottle of wine but saving it at the last moment from shattering on the floor.

“Venhedis Bull, I’m going to get you a bell,” Dorian grumbled, thrusting the bottle of wine toward him.  “Here, make yourself useful.  Corkscrew’s in the first drawer to your left.”

“Sorry.  Smells good in here.”

“Yes, well, I can’t exactly starve you now can I?” Dorian muttered, obviously distracted as he dropped the pasta into the water while whisking parmesan cheese and garlic into the sauce.  “I hope you don’t have any dairy allergies, I suppose I should have asked earlier.”

“No, no allergies,” Bull admitted, setting the bottle on the counter and putting away the corkscrew.  “Anything else I can do to help?”

“There’s a salad in the fridge, top shelf.  You could take that and the wine out to the balcony if you want.  I thought it might be nice to…”

“Balcony’s not safe,” Bull grumbled, thinking it would have been nice to watch the sun set as they ate. 

“Oh for Andraste’s…fine.  The dining room will work then unless you’re afraid someone is going to jump out of the buffet and threaten me with a shrimp fork.”

“An underrated weapon, the shrimp fork,” Bull chuckled, grabbing the salad and wine as instructed and moving them to the room across the hallway.  Hearing Dorian muttering something unflattering about Bull’s mother convinced him to head toward the library where he cursed at seeing the balcony door left open.  Sure, the odds of someone getting to Dorian in the house were slim, but he was being paid to make sure those odds were reduced to zero.

Reaching to pull the door shut he saw that Dorian had already set a table on the balcony with plates and silverware, no shrimp fork, and chose to bring them in with him and reassemble them in the dining room after ensuring the balcony door was closed and locked.  He was just setting down the wine glasses when Dorian entered with an enormous bowl of Fettuccini Alfredo.  “Expecting an army?”

Bull would never admit just how appealing the blush on Dorian’s cheeks was.  “Uh, no, I didn’t, that is, you’re a mountain Bull.  I wasn’t sure how much you would eat.”

“Well, if it tastes as good as it smells, you might have made just enough,” Bull admitted, cutting the man some slack before taking the seat Dorian waved him into.

They occupied some time dishing up food and pouring wine.  Noting that it was indeed a very nice Antivan red, Bull remembered Dorian’s early comment about his father.  However, once he’d had his first taste of the meal he was more than happy to let the topic lie for a bit longer.  Damn, the ‘Vint could cook.

Bull watched as Dorian laid his fork down carefully on the plate, refilling both of their wine glasses before sitting back in his seat with a heavy sigh.  Taking a sip of wine Dorian finally offered, “Alright, I know you have questions.  Let’s hear them.”

“Ok.  Let’s start with why you deny being the heir to Pavus Technologies when we both know that you are.”

Had Bull not been so focused on the man before him he might have missed the flicker of pain that shot through Dorian’s eyes before his emotions were shuttered. “Well, I see you’re more the direct, no warmup sort,” Dorian drawled humorlessly.  “The short answer would be because I wish I wasn’t.  But I don’t suppose that’s the answer you’re looking for.  So, just how much about me do you know?”

“That you lived in your family home through college, Masters in Ancient History and then in less than three months after graduation you had left your family home, joined a rock band and dropped off the grid.”

“Yes, well, sometimes three months can seem like forever.  Oh, and for the record I was already with the band by the time I had my bachelor’s degree.  Josie and I met when we shared several classes our junior year and she introduced me to everyone else.  Come to think of it, the fact that she and I were spending time together might have been why I didn’t leave home earlier.  I think father believed there was something between us.”

“And was there?”

“Fasta vass no.  Not that she isn’t a lovely girl, but that would be the problem you see.  Can’t say I’ve ever had much interest in girls.”

“Ah, oh.  I see,” Bull found himself muttering, wondering both how his research on Dorian could have missed this fact and why his dick was suddenly waking up at learning it. 

“Well, that’s a much better reaction than my father had.  You see, he had grand plans that he had never bothered to inform me of.  You are familiar with Collins Aerospace?”

“Big government contractor right?”

“The largest.  Well, old man Collins has a daughter, a pretty little thing too, Suzette, a couple of years younger than me.  It apparently seemed a good idea to both our fathers to cement an alliance between their two companies with a marriage, keep it all in the family you know.  I’m not sure how Suzette would have felt ending up with me for a husband but it certainly didn’t matter to my father that it wasn’t a wife I was interested in.”

“Vashedan.  So your father disowned you?”

Dorian’s bark of laughter was brittle and Bull saw his hand shake slightly as the ‘Vint reached for his glass and drained it of the remaining wine.  “Oh, no, that would have been entirely too logical.  No, that was when my ‘security’ detail became my jailors.”

“WHAT?”

“Father was going to have his wedding, voluntary or not.  Thankfully part of hiding my sexuality from my father for years included knowing how to get out of the mansion without my guards.  Unfortunately, I was not as successful in staying away from them.  That was the start of the three month period you mention, those months were filled with attempts to gain and maintain my freedom.”

“Andraste’s ass Dorian,” Bull growled, ready to go tear Pavus senior’s head off for making the man sitting before him look so lost.  It honestly wasn’t a look he’d been prepared to deal with from the ‘Vint and it made him think again about Cassie trying to warn him Dorian was more than he appeared. 

When Dorian stared at his empty glass as though wondering how it got that way, Bull shoved his own glass toward him.  With a grateful nod, Dorian took a sip before continuing.  “I’ll spare you the details of that time and just say that in the end I was finally able to convince my father that I would rather stop breathing than put my ‘chosen’ through the farce of a marriage.  Apparently having a deviant disappointment for an heir was preferable to being left without an heir at all and father finally stopped sending his goons after me. 

“In the beginning Skyhold was supposed to be a diversion for me, we never expected the level of success we’ve had.  Who could have?  And so, if in interviews I deny being the Pavus heir, you’ll have to excuse me for not really wanting to think about the fact that one day my father is sure to send someone to snap my wings and drag me back to my proper place.”

 

Bull found himself still staring at the chair Dorian vacated long after the man left with a muttered apology.  Fucking hell, what had he gotten himself into?  He was fairly certain the story he’d just heard was one that had never been spoken of before, which gutted him on two levels.  First, that he had forced Dorian to relive the horrible memories with about as much care as he’d normally give to asking about a parking ticket.  And second, that he had ever thought the guitarist a pampered pet.


	5. Threats and Entertainment

_Hide in your holes little rabbits_

_It will just make finding you easier._

_Less than two weeks now._

The letters had been superimposed on a picture of a dead rabbit laying outside a burrow, most likely printed on a home printer.  Turning it over Bull saw no sign of a watermark, some cheap bulk paper then. He took a picture of the letter with his phone and carefully inserted it back in the manila envelope it had come in before removing the latex gloves from his hands.   Rubbing at the marks around his wrists, even the largest human gloves were too small for his hands, Bull asked Cassie, “Police coming for that?”

“Yep, Agent Barris said he’d be here within the hour but I wanted to make sure you got a look at the actual document this time instead of the photocopies we’ve been left with.”

“Not sure it does much good.  I’ll send a copy to Stitches, see if he has any psych-babble ideas to point us in a direction.”

Cassandra snorted.  “I’ll be sure to tell Stitches how you describe his criminal profiling background.”

“Bah, it’s more that fancy Psych degree I’m mocking,” Bull admitted, tipping his chair back so he could look out the door to Cassandra’s office and see Dorian still chatting with Cullen in his office.

“I’m sure that will make him feel better.”

“His ego can take it,” Bull asserted, turning his attention back to Cassie.  “So, what time was the letter delivered?”

“It was here when we got here this morning, had been slipped under the front door.  Night security says no one was in the building after eight last night, but we’re one of the last offices to open so anyone could have slipped in after about seven this morning.”

“What about cameras in the hallway?”

“Security has them pointed down the hall but since we’re right outside the elevator they didn’t catch anything.”

“Well that’s sloppy as all hell,” Bull grumbled.  Leaning back in his chair again to make sure Dorian was still around.  He had a feeling the ‘Vint was regretting being so open last night.  He had barely said two words to Bull this morning, not even to argue when Bull asked him to accompany him to this meeting with Cassandra.  Listening to Dorian laugh at something Cullen said Bull wasn’t certain if he was relieved or annoyed that the ‘Vint’s attitude seemed directed solely at him.

“I’ve already got someone coming to install cameras of our own.  This is the first time the letter’s been dropped off.  It’s been sent through the post before,” Cassie clarified before throwing her pen at Bull’s chest.  “Am I keeping you from something?”

“No, just keeping an eye on Dorian,” Bull admitted.

“What exactly do you expect him to do here in the office?” Cassie asked with a laugh, her question turning serious at Bull’s sheepish grin.  “Is there something I should know?”

“Let’s just say I owe you an apology, I was wrong about him.”

“He actually spoke to you?”

“I didn’t really leave him much choice,” Bull confirmed unhappily.  “He was smart enough to know that there couldn’t be secrets between us if I have a prayer of keeping him safe.  Gotta admit I’m left feeling like I kicked a kitten though.”

Cassandra’s bark of laughter was cut off short. “I do not think Dorian would appreciate that comparison.”

“Alright, if you’re done finding your amusement at my expense am I free to go?”

“Almost, just one more thing.  The new album releases in a week and there is always a party to celebrate.”

“No.”

“Bull…”

“Absolutely not.  Have you lost your mind?”

“Listen Bull, Leliana and I have been over it a million ways and there is simply no way to cancel this without drawing suspicion.”

“Better suspicion than having someone turn up dead Cassie.”

“That’s what you are for Bull.  Leliana has agreed to limit invites to clients we trust and select media.  No radio stations, no press.  Max fifty people, guest list to you by tomorrow.  Leliana chose the Herald’s Rest, apparently she knows the owner and he’s agreed to close exclusive to us and use his employees with the most tenure.  Again, employee list to you in two days.  We need this to happen Bull.”

“Maraas imekari.”

“I’m going to assume that translates ‘No problem Cassie, I’ve got it’.”

Bull snorted.  “Not exactly.  But fine, you’re paying overtime for Stitches and Rocky to do the backgrounds and I want Rocky on site two days in advance to look for anything suspicious.  Oh, and two hours, that’s all the time I’m giving the band, two hours and they’re out of there.  Staggered arrival and departure.”

The small smile that flickered at the corner of Cassie’s mouth told him he’d been played.  She would have agreed to less.  “That is acceptable.”

 

 

“So, Pav…Dorian, I got a question for you,” Bull asked, leaning against the entry to the kitchen as he watched Dorian putting away the remains of dinner.  Not that there was much left, Bull had certainly inhaled all of the ribeye and potato he’d been served, as well as most of the asparagus.  Apparently the green stalks could taste decent when covered by enough sauce. 

“I’m practically aquiver from anticipation.”

“Yeah, well, keep your quivering for your alone time,” Bull snorted, now trying to block the thought of a quivering Dorian from his own mind.  Clearing his throat Bull continued, “What I want to know is how any self-respecting bachelor can exist in a place this size with no electronics.  Where’s the big screen?  The sound system?  Video games?  Something?”

“Ah, two days without watching something blow up and you’re going through withdrawals is that it?”

“Not exactly.  Watching people punch each other works too.”

With a grunt of disgust Dorian closed the fridge and slid past Bull to head toward the library.  “Well, far be it from me to deprive my guests of entertainment.”

Following closely behind Dorian Bull watched as he flipped open a small panel on the low table that ran behind the leather sofa.  With an almost inaudible whirl a movie screen dropped from the ceiling.  Impressed, Bull whistled.  “Damn, that must be what, a hundred inch.”

“One twenty actually,” Dorian preened.  “No cable, but movies are in the cabinet here, feel free to help yourself.  I’m going to go finish seeing to the dishes.”

 

Dorian began counting as he walked away, unsurprisingly he only got to eight before Bull’s voice echoed through the condo again.  “Very funny 'Vint.  Do you have anything from _this_ century?  Hell, I’ll make it easy, anything that’s actually in that newfangled thing they call color?”

Snickering, Dorian thought about the handful of newer movies tucked away in his room.  To be honest, he only had the screen installed in the library for the band’s benefit, sometimes they liked to have movie night over here.  If it was just him he’d rather lounge in his room on the rare occasion he felt like a flick.  Stacking the last of the dishes in the dish washer he called out, “You could always try reading a book?”

“Yeah, I could, if you had anything here that wasn’t written in a dead language.”

Entering the library again Dorian paused, a smile gracing his lips as he watched Bull stare into the media cabinet as though magically something more his taste would appear.  “Fine,” he finally sighed, nudging Bull out of the way while he made a selection he thought Bull might like.  “Try this one, _On The Waterfront._ Best picture, 1954.  I think you’ll like it.”

Dorian laughed as Bull reached for the case as though it would bite, then turned with the intention of retreating to his room.  Instead he was stopped cold as Bull’s hand shot out to wrap around his wrist.  “Oh no,” Bull chuckled with a shake of his head, “I don’t trust you not to give me some weird ‘Vint flick with subtitles.  You can just stay and translate.”

Arching one brow Dorian just stared at Bull.  “Are you always so suspicious?”

“Hello, former spy.”

“Really?  I didn’t know.  How does one really retire from spying?”

“Very carefully.  I had to turn in my decoder ring and everything,” Bull quipped, but standing this close Dorian could have sworn he saw sadness in the Qunari’s eye before he turned to move away. 

It was only then that Dorian became aware that Bull was still holding tightly to his wrist, one big silver finger stroking gentle circles over his pulse point.  Both men stared at the point of contact for a moment before Bull let him go and they both took a step back.  Was it possible for a wrist to feel colder?

Venhedis.  “I’ll make popcorn, you go ahead and start the movie.  I’ve seen it a few times before.”

By the time he got back with two bowls of popcorn Bull was entirely engrossed in the movie and Dorian debated retiring to his room.  Experience told him it was a bad idea to get friendly with security, and while he didn’t think Iron Bull had much in common with the thugs his father hired through the years there was no reason pretending it was anything more than it was.  Iron Bull wasn’t his friend, and the minute this assignment was over he’d be gone. 

None of which explained why he found himself curling up on the opposite side of the couch from Bull, losing himself in the movie.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maraas Imekari means 'A child bleating without meaning'. Somehow it seemed the appropriate insult.


	6. The Horror of High Tea

“Chief!”

“Chargers!” Bull returned the greeting, not surprised to find that he and Dorian were among the last to arrive.  It would seem that not only was the musician not a morning person, Bull had already put in several hours of work by the time he saw the first sign of Dorian the past three mornings, but the man primped more than any woman Bull had ever seen. 

Watching as Dorian moved through the control room and into the sound room the band had their equipment setup in Bull couldn’t say that all that time was wasted.  The ‘Vint was a striking man at any time, but with the thin lines of black eyeliner framing his grey eyes and the subtle sparkle of gold highlighting his cheekbones he was stunning. 

“Think you’re drooling Chief…just a bit right there,” his second in charge, Krem, teased with a shoulder nudge.

“Yeah, well he’s easy on the eye,” Bull admitted as he turned to face his crew.  “At least when he’s not running his mouth.”

“Uh huh…”

Whatever Krem was going to say was interrupted when the last member of the band, Josie, came breezing in followed by a glowering Grim.  Like a pair of mismatched bookends, Josie smiled and murmured a cheery hello before continuing into the practice room while Grim just growled and sought out the closest chair to the door.

Bull found three sets of eyes bouncing between he and Grim.  He flipped a chair around to straddle the back of it before asking, “Everything ok Grim?”

Grim’s answering huff was accompanied by an angry crossing of his arms over his chest.  “Gonna have to use your words here Grim.”

“The woman is impossible.  She drinks tea. Every day.  Not just tea.  High tea.  Little sandwiches.  No Crust.  And Cucumber.  Who puts a salad in a sandwich?  And she _insists_ I join her.  I thought she was going to cry when I refused.  And she put those flower things, the dried ones in a bag in the drawer with my clothes.  Smell me!  I smell like a fucking garden Chief.”

Bull bit the inside of his cheek as he nodded his head up and down slowly indicating his understanding.  It might just be the most he’d ever heard the taciturn man say at one time.  Bull might have been ok had he not looked at his other teammates.  Dalish had her mouth open to speak already and Krem was lunging to stop her.  But it was Skinner, her eyes moist with humor and her own fist pressed tight to her lips to hold in her amusement that broke him.

His burst of laughter started the others and soon the control room echoed with their laughter and Grim’s growls.  Just when he thought it might die down, Skinner wiped a tear off her cheek and wrapped an arm around Grim’s shoulder.  Her normally dour expression lightened as she batted her eyes at Grim, “But you smell so pretty.”

Stock-still as laughter erupted around him again, Grim gritted out, “If I kill you I can take your charge.”

“You sure you got it in ya princess?  You might break a nail.” Skinner snickered, jumping back just as Grim lunged at her.

“Now, now,” Bull broke in, stepping between the two.  “Can’t have you killing each other, there’s too much paperwork involved.”

“You gotta get me out of there boss.”  Grim’s look of quiet desperation threatened to set Bull off again.

“Alright, alright.  I understand how a petite little thing like Josie could be threatening.”

“She’s not threatening,” Grim grumbled, falling back into his chair with his arms crossed.

“Even so, I could probably have Rocky replace you.”

“Chief, he’d tear her house apart. What about Stitches.”

“Can’t, he’s busy with something else. Nope, it’ll have to be Rocky,” Bull assured him, pulling out his cell.  “I’ll just…”

“Never mind Chief,” Grim bit out, his jaw tight.  “I’ve got this.”

“Good, glad to hear it,” Bull grinned, he’d had no doubt the outcome the moment he’d mentioned Rocky.  Grim might be touchy but he wasn’t cruel.  “Now, anyone else have anything to report?”

 

Four hours later Bull had provided Stitches with the names of the party attendees and had run through each of his teams written reports.  Other than Grim’s personality conflict the only issue had been Sera embarrassing Dalish by refusing to ignore her in public.  Instead she had attempted to ride Dalish piggy-back through the market and introduced her to the cashier as her newest ‘girl-toy’.  Apparently barely edible cookies were later baked in apology.

The thought of food had Bull’s stomach growling.  Leliana had ordered sandwiches earlier but that was at least three hours ago and Bull found himself wondering how much longer the band was going to practice.  With the rest of his team occupied in their own endeavors, Maker, what had they done in the years before tablets and smart phones, Bull was free to again turn his attention to his charge.

Bull couldn’t be certain without being able to hear the conversation in the other room but it would appear that Dorian was attempting to be the voice of reason between Evelyn and Varric.  Again, that was not a role he would have originally expected the ‘Vint to fill.  It would be embarrassing to acknowledge just how far he’d misjudged the musician if clearing all those misconceptions hadn’t made the man so damn appealing.

Frowning, Bull found himself remembering how the ‘Vint’s skin had felt beneath is fingers the night before.  The way Dorian’s pulse had subtly increased when they both had realized Bull hadn’t let go of him.  The way the man’s scent had carried across the space between them on the couch, somehow not distracting Bull’s attention from the movie but adding just that hint of awareness to the night. 

Vashedan.  This was not a line of thought he should be following any more than he should be noting how tired Dorian looked when he turned away from the pair he was mediating for and threw Bull a small smile.  He was responsible for the man's safety.  It would be unprofessional, not to mention dangerously distracting, to start thinking of the musician as anything more than a client.

 

Yet knowing it was wrong didn’t stop Bull from bantering with Dorian about their day when they stopped by the store to pick up ingredients for a quick curry that ended up being hot enough to melt Bull’s tongue.  Nor did it stop him from agreeing to another one of Dorian’s ancient movies.  _Shanghai Express_ this time, and damn if he’d admit it to the ‘Vint but he’d actually enjoyed it.


	7. Migraines and Mayhem

“Damn it, Evie!” Varric’s voice boomed out over Evelyn’s, silencing the rest of the band with a sigh.  “You keep coming in early on the intro.”

“I came in the same way I always do,” she grumbled, pushing her hair out of her face with a frown.

“Then you’re always rushing it.  Doesn’t make it right.”

“I don’t see anyone else…”

“Ok you two,” Dorian interrupted with a sigh and a roll of his eyes.  He slid the strap from behind his neck and set down his guitar before turning toward the pair.  “We’ve been at this for hours and Evie, I know you had a fitting early this morning same as me.  I suggest we pick it up again tomorrow.”

“When she’ll still be…”

“Excuse me…”

Dorian knew he should be used to this.  Evie _was_ hitting the intro early but Varric was already on edge because they were his lyrics and with the new record out in a few days he’d only get more insufferable until he knew it was well received.  That the early reviews were good wasn’t enough for him, he always wanted to know what the fans thought.  Still, knowing why it was happening didn’t change the fact he was developing one hell of a headache listening to the two squabble.  “Let’s make this easy.  I’m leaving for the night.  The rest of you can do what you want, I’ll be back here tomorrow, eleven sharp.”

Heading for the door Dorian sighed softly at not seeing Bull in the control room with the rest of the Chargers.  Not that he doubted the Qunari was somewhere in the building, it just mean now he’d have to go find him when all he really wanted to do was go home and relax.  The fact that there wouldn’t be much resting going on with his houseguest there was one more point against Bull.

Not that the security expert was high-maintenance, especially not by Dorian’s standard, but he somehow found himself gravitating towards spending time with the hulking Qunari.  It was disturbing really just how comforting he found the larger man’s presence.  He was accustomed to living on his own but it was proving nice for a change to have someone to cook for and watch a movie with.  The problem came later, when Dorian retired for the evening and his thoughts still insisted on focusing on Bull.  It had led to some interesting dreams however...

“Ready to go?”

Startled, Dorian stumbled back as Bull materialized right in front of him.  Strong hands reached out to cup his elbows, straightening him before he could end up on his ass.  A flush of awareness washed through Dorian, fasta vass, was it even possible for the man’s chest to really be _that_ broad?  And he smelled like… No.  Absolutely not going there, Dorian growled at himself as he wretched away from the Qunari.

“I’ve been ready, it’s you that’s been hiding,” Dorian hissed, denying the hint of arousal he had felt at being so close to Bull.

“Didn’t mean to inconvenience you princess,” Bull bit out with a frown, tossing a wave goodbye in Cassandra’s direction before following the ‘Vint out of the building.

 

 

As far as silent treatments went Bull supposed he’d had worse.  For one thing, at least Dorian avoided the little huffs and snorts that usually accompanied these types of things.  For another, Bull was the one driving which saved him the awkward choice of where to direct his attention.  Apparently Dorian was having trouble with that one since the ‘Vint’s eyes kept darting his direction before being pulled back to watching traffic pass by.  He’d actually been surprised when Dorian had plunked himself down in the passenger seat instead of climbing in the back seat just to be spiteful.  Bull always hated it when clients did that, like they really needed to reinforce that he was just the hired help.

“I’m sorry Bull,” Dorian’s voice almost startled a flinch out of Bull, he’d been prepared for the silent treatment to continue at least until they reached the condo.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“No, really.  Evie and Varric drove me to distraction today and I took it out on you.  That was unworthy.”  There was no doubting the sincerity in Dorian’s voice and Bull glanced over at the man quickly to see him rubbing at his temples.

“You ok?”

“Migraine.  One of the less glamourous parts of being a rock star I suppose.  Too many egos and not enough sleep.”

A slight frown marred Bull’s brow as he glanced at Dorian again.  They hadn’t been up all that late the night before, Bull would have to watch that a little closer.  He made sure his tone was light when he finally spoke.  “Gotta admit, I didn’t really see you as the mediator sort.”       

Dorian’s snort was entirely undignified.  “You have no idea.  It’s certainly a role better suited to Evie, which is amusing considering once the situation involves her she is as tenacious as a mabari.  I’ve learned over time that Sera is entirely useless in these situations, more likely to inflame Evie further than solve anything and dear Josie, her brand of mediation would take hours and likely tea.  Lots and lots of tea.”

Bull chuckled.  “So you’re telling me that it’s not so much a desire to mediate as much as self-preservation.”

“And now you’ve found me out,” Dorian admitted with a soft sigh, leaning his head against the seat and closing his eyes. 

Some small part of Bull that he didn’t want to fully acknowledge was disturbed by the discomfort the ‘Vint was displaying.  “These headaches a normal thing?”

“Unfortunately,” Dorian muttered.  “I have medication at home but it will put me out for the night.  I’m afraid you’re on your own for dinner.”

Really? That was what the man was worried about?  “I could stop and get a pizza.”

“That would be…”

Dorian was interrupted by the sound of Bull’s phone echoing through the car, the sound causing the ‘Vint to wince.

“Sorry,” Bull murmured, tapping on his earpiece to answer the call.  “Iron Bull.”

_“We’ve got an issue boss.”_

“Situation?”

 _“Situation is Tethras’s car is currently wrapped around a fire hydrant.  Brakes failed.  He and I are both banged up but alive.  Ambulance will be taking us to…”_ Bull could hear Skinner talking to someone in the background before she came back on the line.  _“United General Chief.”_

“You sure you both are ok?”

_“Yeah, Varric’s got a nice gash on his forehead but the air bags did what they’re supposed to.”_

Translation, they hit hard enough to deploy the bags.  Shit.  “Where are you right now? I’ll get Rocky over there to secure the vehicle.”

_“Fourteenth and Crestwood.  Black and whites are here but so far no press.  I was driving so we should be able to keep Tethras’s name out of it.  Doc’s are ready for us now…”_

“Alright.  I’ll get Stitches to meet me at Dorian’s then I’ll head your way.  I’ll let Cassie know, she may beat me there.”

_“10-4 Chief.  I’ll catch you soon.”_

Bull’s hands were tense on the wheel.  If Skinner had been taking the route home Bull thought she had they had only gotten about four blocks before the accident.  He’d have to remember to ask her if she’d checked for fluids on the ground before starting the car.

“I’ll save you the trouble of calling Stitches.  I’m going with you."

“How much did you hear?”

“Migraine remember?  I can hear the thoughts buzzing around your head right now if I’m quiet enough.”

“Right, and a migraine is why you’re going home.  No reason…”

“Really? You think that’s going to work?” Dorian’s tone was imperious and totally at odds with the wince Bull caught out of the corner of his eye when Dorian sat up and stared at him.  “Varric is one of my closest friends, you can’t expect me to just go home and ignore the fact he’s in the hospital.”

“I expect you to stay somewhere safe so that I don’t have to worry about this being an attempt to get to you.”

“If that were the case why not cut _our_ brake lines?”

Fucking hell.  What did the ‘Vint know about brake lines?  “No one said anything about…”

“Cassandra’s going to kill you if she finds out about this on the evening news so I’d suggest you stop insulting my intelligence, make your phone call and get us to United General.”

“You’re not going with me,” Bull growled, knowing Dorian was right about Cassie but figuring that to be the lesser issue at the moment.

“And if you try to drop me at home I guarantee all that’s going to do is mean I’m fifteen minutes behind you.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Bull grumbled, knowing full well the ‘Vint would.

“In a heartbeat.”

“Parshaara, venak hol!”  Bull’s low roar of frustration echoed through the car, followed by a heavy sigh.  “Fine, you can come with me but you will stick to me like fucking glue Dorian.  Don’t test me.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that care about translations and such:  
> Parshaara: Enough!  
> Venak Hol: wearying one (mild insult)


	8. Late Night Discoveries

The frustrating guitarist had proven as good as his word.  He had shadowed Bull’s steps from the moment they left the car, through the wait in ER, right up until they were ensconced in Varric’s private room.  Skinner had been right, the gash on Varric’s forehead had required a few stitches but otherwise he seemed to be ok.  The docs were just keeping him overnight for observation as a precaution.  Cassandra had already worked her magic to ensure that he was registered under a fake name and her contact at the precinct had assured her Varric’s name had been left off the police report.

Bull had ended up pulling Stitches in to sit with Varric while Rocky showed up to take Skinner home.  She had some lovely bruises from the seat belt biting in but otherwise had seemed to escape harm.  Even so, Bull knew Rocky would stay with her overnight just in case.  Skinner wasn’t one to allow people to fuss over her, but the quiet dwarf seemed to be the exception to that rule.  Bull had a feeling that was only because Skinner knew the dwarf’s propensity to blow things up and wanted to remain on his good side.  

While at the hospital Bull had checked in with the other Chargers and confirmed they had all arrived home safely and without issue.  It had been an effort to convince the rest of the band that staying put was better than them all rushing to the hospital but thankfully he’d been able to let Varric talk to each of them and convince them he was fine.  There was no denying they were a close knit group and Bull knew if Varric wasn’t release first thing in the morning his team would have trouble keeping the others away.

 

With a heavy sigh Bull leaned his head back against the headboard.  Now came the worst part of any stress situation, trying to come down afterwards.  He was good as long as he was moving, happy to juggle the half dozen people and minor issues that had arisen at the hospital.  Even convincing Dorian to finally head home with him and try to get some rest had been oddly satisfying.  The ‘Vint had surprised him.  The moment they had hit the hospital Dorian had dropped a mask over his own pain that was so authentic Bull might have bought into it if they hadn’t been sitting in the car with him ten minutes earlier. 

Dorian had breezed in to the ER and begun charming hospital staff, several times ending up getting information out of them faster than even Bull could.  Not to mention the private room Varric found himself settled into more expediently than Bull had ever seen a hospital move.  That the ‘Vint intended on staying overnight himself had been obvious when he settled into the recliner in the corner of the room and only Bull’s threats of dragging him out over his shoulder had finally convinced the man he was serious about Dorian spending the night in his own bed.

But now, with Dorian medicated and hopefully slumbering in the next room Bull was left awake with nothing to do.  No updates to provide, no theories to explore, nothing except this exhausting, overwhelming relief that his team was safe.  Bull’s stomach picked then to growl and he was reminded that he and Dorian never had eaten dinner. 

Dropping his feet to the floor Bull debated just how picky Dorian would be about someone else cooking in his kitchen and came to the conclusion he was hungry enough to risk it.  Maybe if he was lucky there would be another one of those steaks Dorian had grilled up the other night.  And he was sure he’d seen several bottles of Ferelden ale on one of the bottom shelves of the fridge.  Besides, worst case scenario, he was starting to enjoy the way the ‘Vint looked when his feathers got ruffled.

Bull was just about to turn right from the great room to head to the kitchen when he saw a faint trace of light on the carpet down the other end of the hallway.  Knowing neither he nor Dorian had been down that way tonight he felt obligated to investigate and what he found had him changing his mind about working the ‘Vint up.

Because opening the door to the music room Bull found himself mesmerized by the sight of the man before him.  The control room was dark, the only source of light coming from within the glass enclosed sound room where it shone down on a sheet of music.  The glow illuminated Dorian, who sat on a stool, his fingers slowly moving over the strings of an old acoustic guitar.  Definitely not the flashy Ritter the man used on stage, this one was worn, the wood scarred in places with age.  More than being about the music though, it was the look on Dorian’s face that held Bull spellbound.  Gone were the masks and calculated smiles the ‘Vint used to hold everyone at bay and damn if he didn’t look younger.  And oh so vulnerable  His normally immaculately styled hair was tousled and hung down in his face, only the faintest traces of the makeup he used still clinging to the corners of his eyes and the edge of his cheek.

Bull froze as Dorian stopped playing, a soft smile curling on his lips as he reached out to record a change to the music before those long, dark fingers went back to the strings again.  His eyes closed as he lost himself in the music, Bull wasn’t certain he’d ever seen anything more beautiful in his life.

Torn between feeling like he’d interrupted something intensely personal and the need to actually hear the music being played Bull found himself gravitating to one of the chairs in front of him.  He was thankful for the darkness as he quickly located the volume level and increased the sound slightly without alerting Dorian.  Vashedan, Bull couldn’t hide the shiver that went through him as the soft sounds filtered through.  The melody was slow and seductive, nothing like the hard rock the band usually played but infinitely more fitting for the man sitting in the other room.

Bull was uncertain how long he just watched, his attention drawn again and again to Dorian’s long, nimble fingers working over the frets, his motions only interrupted when he would reach for the pencil to mark another change.  It was quite possibly the most intimate thing Bull had ever witnessed and he felt the loss immediately when Dorian became aware that he was no longer alone.

Bull wanted to protest the way those masks went sliding back up as Dorian stood and moved to the glass door between them.

“I’m sorry, did I disturb you?”

Disturbed wasn’t the right word.  Impressed.  Intrigued.  Turned on more than he had a right to be.  Instead what Bull said was, “I was up.  Saw the light.  Migraine better?”

“Not really.  But we’ve an interview tomorrow morning.  Can’t take the meds at this hour and be spacey for it.”

“I’m sure you could postpone…”

Dorian snorted, settling back against the wall behind him.  “Sure, and by tomorrow night the press will say it was because I’m tucked away in a rehab center somewhere.”

“Seriously?”

“Unfortunately.  Besides, I’m not sure I’d sleep anyway.  I didn’t really believe it you know, that there was someone out for us.  Not until tonight.”

Fuck.  There it was again, that look of vulnerability on the ‘Vint’s face that had him halfway out of his seat before he reminded himself comforting Dorian wasn’t in his job description.  He settled himself back in the chair, unable to stop himself from at least voicing some reassurance.  “That’s what I’m here for.  We’ll figure out who is behind this Dorian, I promise.”

“I’m a little embarrassed to admit I thought maybe my father had been…that is…that the spotlight.  Maybe he’d finally decided no heir was a better option.”

Veshedan.  Bull’s fingers dug into the arm of the chair in his attempt to maintain the proper distance, as reason started to lose the fight against need.  Clearing his throat he gritted out, “Is there a particular reason you’d think that now?”

Dorian shook his head as if scattering unwanted thoughts before his eyes settled on Bull again.  “No, not really.  Forgive me.  It’s been a long day and migraines always make me maudlin.  Good night Bull.”

You’re safe Dorian.  I’ll protect you Dorian.  Anyone, even your father, will have to go through me.  Bull wanted to say all the above and more.  Wanted to explain how much Dorian's music had moved him.  How that short glimpse of the man beneath the mask made Bull want to see more of that side of Dorian.  That Bull would never take advantage of his trust.  That he wanted to wrap his arms around Dorian until the fear he saw in the musician’s eyes had been replaced with other, more pleasant, emotions. 

But that would have required explaining how watching Dorian play tonight had smashed through the walls of professionalism Bull was still trying to cling to.  In the end he just watched him go.

“Good night Dorian.”


	9. Interviews and Intrigue

_“So, we’re back with the band Skyhold, talking about their new album and upcoming tour.  Our listeners have been overwhelmed with the new single, Haven.  Can you tell us what inspired Varric to write it?”_

Damn him.  The radio host had been briefed to gloss over the fact Varric was absent today.  Apparently with the first half of the interview over he no longer felt bound to those constraints. 

Evie threw a look Dorian’s way before fielding the question.  “Well Chuck, we were _all_ on the bus one day near the end of the last tour and were talking about how we were going to miss being together like that when the tour ended.  How we liked having a haven we could all gather in, that was ours at the end of the day.”

_“And can we count of the rest of the album having a similar sound?”_

“It would be cheating to tell you that now wouldn’t it?” Josie teased, eliciting laughter through the room.

_“Alright, fair enough.  How ‘bout the tour?  I know that kicks off soon.  Are you all ready to get back on the road?”_

“I think we all agree we’re ready to get back to interacting with our fans," Dorian answered.  “It’s one of my favorite parts of the whole process and to be able to see their reaction to our new music is something that never gets old.”

_“Speaking of the road, we all know about the accident that happened a couple months ago at your benefit concert.  Have you heard any more about what might have caused the malfunction?”_

Vishante kaffas!  Dorian was glad the interview was radio only considering the blank stares currently circulating the room.  Well, blank stares and one radio host with a shit-eating grin on his face.  He was definitely violating the ‘Do Not Ask’ list, but fuck, if they didn’t say something…  

Dorian pasted a rather insincere smile on his face. “Well Chuck, as they say, accidents happen.  We’re just glad no one was hurt and we were able to be here today to chat with you.”

With that, Dorian turned off his mic, watching as the rest of the band did the same before walking out en masse. 

 

By the time Bull had his headset off the band was streaming by him, a furious Dorian at the lead.  The ‘Vint was snapping his fingers at Evie which apparently she understood to mean he wanted her phone and with an exasperated sigh she passed it over.  Following the group out into the hall he heard Dorian growling, “Did you hear that fool?  Leliana, tell me he signed the list.  Hell yes we walked…”

A flurry of movement stole Bull’s attention as the show producer came flying out of the control room and made a beeline for Dorian.  With two hurried steps Bull placed himself between the two men just as the producer screeched, “You can’t just do that.  You can’t walk out on an interview like that.”

“Funny thing, I think we just did yah?” Sera snickered, drawing the man’s rage to her even as Dalish stepped in front of her charge.

“Who do you think you people are?  A few fucking hits and you think you’re above the rules?  I’ll make sure…”

Clearing his throat softly, Dorian drew attention back to himself and the stare he pinned the producer with could have frozen fire.  “Perhaps the better question would be who you think _you_ are.  We have a signed copy of questions that were not to be on the table today so let’s not pretend you’re the injured party here.  _We_ , however, have been insulted today and I do believe Leliana would like to discuss that with you.”

Handing over Evie’s phone Dorian didn’t bother to hide his smirk when the producer’s face drained of color.  Bull snickered when the back of Dorian’s hand came up to smack him lightly on the chest.  “Come on, we’re through here.”

 

Bull waited until they were in the Escalade and headed towards Leliana’s office before admitting, “You know you’re almost scary when you want to be.”

Dorian did that totally undignified snort-thing he did before answering, “Oh please, you haven’t seen frightening until you’ve been to one of father’s soirees.  It’s simply not a night unless someone loses social standing.  Besides, it wasn’t me he was afraid of.  Leliana has a bit of a reputation you see.”

“Now _that_ I can believe.  Still, I was impressed with the way you handled the situation.”

“Yes, well, running away is rather a habit of mine.”

Bull waited until they hit the next red light to turn his attention fully toward the man next to him. He waited for the musician to look him in the eye before speaking.  “Dorian, I was paying you a compliment, you could just try ‘thank you Bull’.”

Bull saw the ‘Vint’s eyes flare with surprise before Dorian turned to face forward again.  The car was already underway before he caught a glimpse of Dorian’s shoulders relaxing just before the man mumbled, “Thank you Bull.”

 

Bull’s answering smile was irrationally large and lasted until they reached the office and Bull saw Skinner arguing with Varric in the parking garage.  Bull knew that look on Skinner’s face and he was quick to turn off the car and hurry to intervene.

“Chief!  Good to see you, maybe you can solve a little disagreement between me and Tethras here.”

“There’s nothing to settle Skinner, I already told you it’s nothing,” Varric countered with a shrug.

“Pretending to be hospital personnel to get into your room isn’t ‘nothing’ Tethras,” Skinner hissed, invading Varric’s personal space but stopping just short of thumping him upside the head, before spinning away to take a few steps toward Bull. 

Bull frowned.  “Whoa, what is this?”

“It’s nothing,” Varric insisted.  “She’s making more out of this than it needs to be.  Bianca is…”

“A fucking liar,” Skinner grumbled nastily.  “She was wearing a doctor’s coat Chief and said she needed to examine Tethras before check-out so I went out front.  Only it dawned on me that she didn’t have a badge, so I go back in and she starts trying to play it off like she lost it.  When I…”

“Listen,” Varric growled, “Bianca isn’t your business.  What she and I have, had, is…complicated.”

Bull glanced over the hood of the Escalade to where Dorian stood, open car door still in his hand and raised a brow in question.  The ‘Vint shook his head no, that he had no idea who the woman was and Bull turned back to find Skinner lunging for Varric.

“I’m your security you fucking moron,” Skinner spit out, grabbing a handful of Varric’s shirt and pulling him right up to her.  “How am I supposed to keep you safe if you let people you have a ‘complicated’ history with close without telling me.  Does she know you well enough to know that nice car of yours?   You know, the one we wrapped around the hydrant.”

“Yes.  Which is why she was there, she saw the accident on tv last night…”

“Bah! I give up,” Skinner grumbled, releasing Varric with a disgusted growl.

“And how exactly did she know where you were? Cassie went to a lot of trouble to keep that out of the news.”  This time the question came from Bull.

Varric looked uncomfortable for the first time, stammering a bit before spitting out, “Bianca has her ways.”

Bull’s sigh echoed through the garage.  “We need a last name on your girlfriend Varric.  There’s no reason she should have known where…”

“Carta,” Varric finally admitted.  “Bianca is Carta.  And she’s not my girlfriend.  But she is very married which is why you aren’t getting a last name from me.  I’m telling you she isn’t involved.  She was just checking to make sure I was ok, curiosity appeased and now she’s gone.”

“I don’t like it chief,” Skinner snarled, still glaring at Varric.

Bull understood her feelings.  But the Carta was dwarven mafia.  No way was he involving them if he didn’t need to, and every instinct he had told him their attacker was a single player not a gang. 

“Ok, Tethras, we’ll play it your way for now,” Bull finally agreed, his mind already moving towards calling Stitches and having him get the hospital surveillance video.  He’d agreed to stop questioning Varric about the woman, but it couldn’t hurt to run her face through some recognition software.


	10. Dorian Does A Bad Bad Thing

_Only she knows where she comes from_

_Always silent about where she’s been._

_But she can’t hide where she’s going_

_Now the walls are closing in._

Bull growled as he read the words.  His hand curled into a fist, desperately wishing there were something tangible here for him to take his temper out on.  This was getting ridiculous.  Varric had been attacked only two days ago and now a new letter.  “You call the girls yet?” he asked Cassie.

“Yep, Evelyn and Josie were still at home.  Sera was on her way to a fitting but Dalish taking her back home.”

“Are they in Sera’s car or Dalish’s?”

“Dalish’s.”

“Good.  You have the address they were heading toward?”

“I can get it for you.”

“Please.  I’m going to call Rocky and have him swing by Evelyn’s to pick-up Sera’s car and head to the seamstress’s place on the off chance they planned another attack by car.   Better call Krem and have him give the car a once over before Rocky gets there.”

“I’ll go with you,” Cassandra stated, scribbling down the address from an online invoice.

“Alright, let me get ahold of Stitches, we can meet him at Dorian’s then head out to meet Rocky.  Give me ten minutes.”

“I’ll let Dorian know.”

 

 

Dorian shuffled through the loose sheet music, irritated when he couldn’t find the piece he was looking for.   The one he and Varric had gone over last week.  The one Dorian had agreed to rework the bridge on and now it was nowhere to be found.  “Fasta vass,” he growled to himself, heading from the sound room towards his own bedroom.  He was fairly certain he hadn’t left the piece there but it could hardly have disappeared.

Damn it, he’d known as soon as Bull dropped him off that it was the right time to get that piece corrected, and now he’d be lucky to find it before the Qunari returned.  As embarrassing as it was to acknowledge, Dorian knew he’d never get any work with the man around.  Ever since their late night talk Dorian found himself distracted whenever Bull was around, too distracted to accomplish anything important.  Luckily Stitches didn’t hold the same level of fascination for him.

Thumbing through the notes and bits of sheet music on his nightstand Dorian grumbled at the time he’d already lost explaining to Stitches that no, he really didn’t have cable or internet but yes, he was aware of what they were.

All too familiar with them if the truth be known.  His cell had been how his father had found him the first time he’d escaped.  Not that Dorian had been stupid enough to leave his tracking service on but it turned out his father had some programs that were decidedly on the grey side of legal.  Programs that could tear through anonymizers like they were butter.  Dorian couldn’t think of a single thing he was missing online that was as important as his freedom.

Free or not, he couldn’t figure out what he’d done with that…fuck, his car.  Of course.  He and Varric had gone over the changes during rehearsal and he must have left the sheet music in the car.  Heading towards the door he started to call out to Stitches when he realized the man was on the phone.  When unashamedly listening to one side of the conversation told Dorian the man was going to be awhile, he grabbed is keys and headed off.  He’d be back in less than five minutes.  Then maybe he’d be able to get some work done.

 

He’d known it was a bad idea the minute he exited the elevator toward his parking space and the blacked out town car had come screeching down the row.  By the time he turned around to catch a fist to his jaw Dorian realized it had been a _very_ bad idea.  Stumbling a few feet Dorian shook his head to clear the stars from his eyes, throwing his own punch when the mountain that had just hit him stalked towards him again.

Venhedis, it was like hitting a fucking rock.  Dropping all pretense of fighting fair Dorian slammed his knee up into his attacker’s balls, dropping him instantly.  Eyes on the elevator he leapt over the prone man only to find his ankle caught mid jump.  Unable to get his feet under him he at least attempted to roll, slamming shoulder first into the pavement only to have his head follow with a jarring bounce.

“DORIAN!”  He should know that voice, he knew he should, but somehow the only thing he could think as darkness settled in was that Bull was going to kill him.


	11. What Was Rule Number One?

Bull was on his way to drop Cassandra off when the call came in.  It had taken them longer at the seamstress’s than expected when the woman’s assistant discovered that all of Sera’s outfits had been destroyed.  The assistant swore that each piece had been intact when she set them aside the night before in anticipation of Sera’s fitting this morning.  A thorough search of the rest of the band’s clothing showed no sign of tampering, only Sera’s.

To be honest when his cell rang Bull thought it was going to be Rocky, he had stayed with the seamstress to go over the building with a fine tooth comb to see if any of the windows or doors had been tampered with.  Instead it had been Stitches voice, “Bull, we have an issue.”

Every muscle in Bull’s body went tense.  Bull.  Not Chief.  Not Boss.  Bull.  Fuck.  “Situation?”

“It’s Dorian Boss.  He left the condo without telling me and…”

“He WHAT?”

“I swear Bull, I couldn’t have been five minutes behind him, if that, but damn Boss…”

“Sitrep Stitches, now,” Bull growled.

“Sorry Boss.  When I found Dorian gone I bolted for the garage.  When I stepped out of the elevator I saw a tall blond security-type drop Dorian to the ground.  By the time I got to him the assailant had piled into a black town car, plate 458JL.  I didn’t get a good look at the driver and couldn't tell if there was anyone else in the car.  Dorian’s breathing Bull, but he doesn’t look good.  I’ve got an ambulance on the way.”

“Bull…Bull, what is it? Damn it _Bull_!”  The last was accompanied by Cassie’s fist smacking him firmly in the chest and Bull realized he was stopped dead in traffic at a green light.  Blowing out a deep breath he edged over to the curb and slipped the car into park. “How bad Stitches?”

“Paramedic’s are here now boss, I’ve gotta go if I want to go with him.”

“United General?”

He heard Stitches confirm that with the docs and ended the call.  Staring at his hands he couldn’t stop thinking this wouldn’t have happened if he’d been there.  Fuck.  He _knew_ Dorian wouldn’t listen to any rules but his own, what had he been thinking leaving him with Stitches?  Not that Stitches wasn’t good at his job but damn it…

“Bull, tell me what’s going on.”

“Dorian’s been attacked.  He’s on his way to United General.”

“Is he…”

“I don’t know Cassie,” Bull admitted, a growl of frustration escaping him as he slammed his hand against the steering wheel.  “I don’t fucking _know_.”

Bull flinched when her hand landed gently on his arm.  “It’s ok Bull, I’m sure he’ll be ok.  Should I drive?  Or I can call and try to get information from the hospital if you’d rather.”

Bull took a deep breath and released it slowly.  He wasn’t any good to Dorian distracted.  “I’m fine Cassie, make your calls.”

 

By the time he reached the hospital Bull’s thin hold on reason was almost gone.  He’d only been able to hear half of Cassie’s conversation but anytime they started talking CT scans it wasn’t good.  Parking the Escalade he waited only long enough to hear a room number before bolting for the door.  He knew he was attracting stares as he paced small circles while waiting for the elevator and some part of him acknowledged he must appear a madman when everyone else waiting decided they’d wait a few more moments rather than ride in a car with him.  Fine, it just meant he didn’t have to worry about stopping between here and the fourth floor.

Tapping his foot impatiently Bull sighed when the elevator doors finally opened and he glanced quickly at a sign before heading to the right.  He knew he was in the right place when he saw Stitches standing outside the room.  “Boss, am I glad to see you.”

Bull blew out a sigh, his desire to get to Dorian tempered by the need to know what Stitches knew.  “What’s the status?”

“CT scan came back clean which is good.  Bruised clavicle, four bruised ribs, grade 2 concussion, a few stitches for the hit to the head, numerous contusions.  Basically he’s gonna feel like hell for a week or so but he should be ok.  Right now he’s more pissed that they shaved the back of his head to place the stitches than he is about anything else.”

“Why does that not surprise me?” Bull chuffed, anger beginning to edge out fear as his mind processed the fact that Dorian was going to be fine.  “Let Cassie know all this ok, I’m going to see him.”

And then, fuck.  Even knowing what he was going to find Bull found himself unprepared for the sight of Dorian laid out in that bed.  Thick white bandages covered the ‘Vint’s normally immaculate hair, a livid bruise covered his cheek and eye, even more startling for how pale Dorian’s skin was.  He could see only some of another bandage peeking out of the neck of the hospital gown.

Bull found himself unable to resist reaching out and stroking the back of one finger across Dorian’s cheek.  “Damn it Venak Hol, what were you thinking?”

“Right now I’m thinking I don’t want to know what that means,” Dorian whispered, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Dorian?” Bull pulled his hand away as though burned.  “Open your eyes damn you, I thought you were unconscious.”

“If I do will you put your hand back?  You’re awfully warm,” Dorian muttered, forcing his eyes open only to wince as he shook his head slightly.  “Uhm, can we pretend I didn’t say that?  Damn meds.”

“I’m thinking you’d feel worse without them,” Bull admitted, chuckling softly before turning serious once more.  “What happened Dorian?”

“I needed to get some notes from my car, Stitches was on the phone and I just thought,” Dorian broke off, his eyes widening at the low growl emanating from Bull.

Bull began to pace the small room.  Veshedan, here was Dorian looking like he’d gotten run over by a bus and he still wanted to strangle the man.  His mind felt like it was being torn in two, thankful as hell Dorian _wasn’t_ lying unconscious in that bed and pissed as hell at him for being so fucking foolish.  “What was rule number one Dorian?”

“Yes, I know.  It was stupid.  I just didn’t think, I mean I wasn’t leaving the property.”

“You promised me Dorian, you promised not to go _anywhere_ without your detail.”

“And I said I was sorry.  Kaffas, do you really think I don’t know I was wrong?”  Dorian was practically growling now himself.  He pushed himself up on the bed to sit straighter despite the gasp of pain it caused.  “I knew the moment I saw the car barreling towards me but by then it was too late.”

“You could have been killed Dorian,” Bull snarled, his worst fears torn from him.

“And I’m telling you that’s not your fault.”

“Not my…not my…” Bull stammered, reason finally losing out as he growled, “You are like an Asaaranda, blowing though my life, washing away every bit of professionalism I can piece together.  _You_ make it personal Dorian then tell me not to feel guilty.  It’s not a matter of fault Dorian, _I thought you’d died_.”

Ignoring the surprise on Dorian’s face and only barely registering his name falling from the musician’s lips Bull closed the distance between them.  He pulled Dorian into his arms, not content until he could feel the beating of the musician’s heart against his own chest.  There was nothing gentle in their kiss, a meeting of lips and teeth meant to both punish and absolve, meant to prove to both of them that Dorian was still _here_. 

Bull’s teeth nipped at skin that was blessedly warm, a low growl forming deep in his chest as Dorian bared his throat, allowing Bull to lay his own mark on copper skin.  The moan pulled from the ‘Vint had Bull returning his attention to Dorian’s mouth, gentler this time, coaxing lips to open and allow him in.  Fuck but the ‘Vint tasted better than had thought he would, a combination of cinnamon and spice that Bull could happily drown himself in.

Breaking apart when a need for air forced the issue, Bull rested his forehead against Dorian’s, the smaller man’s breath warm and reassuring against him.  “I’m sorry Bull.”

“I don’t want to lose you to a mistake Dorian.”

“I didn’t know I was yours to lose.”  Bull would have been inflamed by the comment if it hadn’t been said with such a note of wonder.

Breathing out a heavy sigh, Bull whispered, “You really shouldn’t be, this is probably a bad idea.”

“It’s very lucky for you then,” Dorian started, a small wicked grin pulling at his lips as he pulled Bull close again.  “That I’m very good at bad ideas.”

 “Boss, the doc needs to…”

Bull leapt up from the corner of the bed he’d been occupying, only to be brought up short when one of Dorian’s hands snagged his.  Eye flashing up to catch the fleeting, shy smile on Dorian’s face Bull couldn’t find it in himself to care that things had just gotten a whole hell of a lot more complicated.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for those who like that stuff:  
> Venak Hol: Wearying one (it should be an insult but it just seems so suited to Dorian)  
> Asaaranda: Thunderstorm


	12. I Told You So

“You’re not going Dorian.”

“A few kisses in a hospital bed doesn’t mean you get to make my decisions for me now Bull.”

“You’re right, it doesn’t.  The fact that you were just lying in that hospital bed four hours ago does.”

Dorian counted to ten in his head.  Despite Bull’s words to the contrary Dorian knew the attack against him had scared the large Qunari.  Dorian was still processing that thought.  It had been a long time since anyone had given a damn what happened to him.  Well, the band would care, but that was different.  Like love for a sibling verses love for a partner.   No, not a partner.  He didn't do partners.  Although if ever there was a man he'd consider...Venhedis!  He must have hit his head harder than he thought if this was where his mind was leading him.

Truth was, he felt like shit.  And he knew he looked like shit.  And there was absolutely nothing he could do about the fact those barbarians in the ER had shaved part of his head.  At another time in his life Dorian might be willing to give in to Bull and stay home, maybe even watch one of the action movies he had tucked away in his room.  But this wasn’t another time.  This was the release party for their new album and the last chance for making nice with the press before the new tour started.  He couldn’t miss this. 

Sighing heavily Dorian leaned against the back of the couch in the great room and leveled a tired stare at Bull.  “I have to do this.  I’m not going to let the band down Bull.  It’s important that I’m there.  If I’m not then the bastard that did this wins and I’m not willing to let that happen.”

He could tell Bull wanted to argue, could see it in the tense set of the man’s jaw and the way his hands clenched but in the end he just said, “Fine, but only an hour and you wear the sling.”

“Yes mother,” Dorian grumbled. Truth be told he wasn’t sure he’d have been able to forgo the sling.  But leave it to the Qunari to know he’d been thinking about it.  Pushing off the couch he headed towards his room, pausing for a moment when he passed Bull he couldn’t resist reaching out to touch his arm gently.  “I appreciate the concern Bull, really I do.  I promise I won’t over do it.”

 

The damn fool was definitely overdoing it.  Bull could see it in the tiny lines at the corner of his mouth and the way his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.  That Dorian was in his element was obvious, but wanting to be there wasn’t the same as being healthy enough to be there.  And Dorian had certainly done a good job at hiding that fact.  The long, sleeveless tunic Dorian was wearing had a high collar that combined with the black silk worn under it concealed most of his injuries. Clever use of makeup hid the worst of the bruises while Dorian blamed the rest on a loose rug and too much wine.  Bull wasn’t sure if he was happy or annoyed that the publicists present seemed to accept it as truth.

“So, which finger is it Chief?  The one he has you wrapped around?”

Bull looked down to find Krem grinning up at him knowingly.  “Shut up Cremisius.”

“I’m just saying, pretty sure I heard something about you only staying an hour and look at ya.”

Yeah, well, what was he supposed to do?  Enough bruises to make a prize fighter envious and still Dorian lit up the room.  Bull was reminded of a king holding court.  Dorian hadn’t had to move all evening, people seemed to gravitate to him.  Not that Bull could blame them, he’d been hard pressed to remain in the shadows himself tonight when he’d really wanted to be at Dorian’s side. 

But tonight wasn’t about what he wanted, which is why he’d allowed Dorian to exceed his time limit instead of ending the man’s fun.  “What have we heard from Stitches?”

“The camera’s caught the perp dropping off the envelope but whoever it was wore a hoodie and was smart enough to keep their face down and away.  Tall, slender maybe an elf but Stitches couldn’t be sure.  Wore gloves so no prints as usual.”

“Could he be the one that attacked Dorian or not?”

“Stitches says no, not broad enough.  Gotta say, I’m not liking this Chief.  I figured this for a one man job.”

“Yeah, well having a driver the other day blew that theory out of the water,” Bull admitted with a sigh.

“I just can’t help but feel like we’re missing something.”

Watching as Dorian fussed with his sling for the third time in as many minutes Bull decided enough was enough.  He clasped Krem on the shoulder and muttered, “We’ll figure it out tomorrow.  Night Krem.”

 

 

Dorian was nodding his head in response to a comment Leliana was making to one of the publicists in attendance.  Normally he’d remember the woman’s name but at the moment he couldn’t even bring himself to care that he had no idea what they were even discussing.  Luckily he’d learned early on that at events such as these it was often enough to simply smile and appear interested.

“It’s time Dorian,” Bull’s low rumble in his ear was accompanied by the touch of the Qunari’s hand on his lower back.  Kaffas, but the man was warm. 

“If you’ll excuse me ladies,” Dorian whispered with a slight tilt of the head.  He waited only for Leliana to acknowledge him before allowing Bull to lead him from the room.

Once free from prying eyes Dorian allowed himself to lean a bit heavier on Bull whose only response was to allow the hand at Dorian’s back to wrap securely around his waist.  “What happened to not overdoing it Venak Hol?”

“Yes, yes, you might have been right,” Dorian admitted on a sigh.  It really was a sin how good Bull’s skin felt against his own, how the man’s heat soothed his aching body.

Bull didn’t bother to hide his chuckle.  “Now I know you’re not feeling well.  Agreeable just isn’t in your nature.”

“I’ll have you know I can be very agreeable at times,” Dorian insisted, sliding into the car when Bull opened his door.

“Usually while sleeping?”  Bull teased, frowning down at Dorian when he sighed heavily.  “Hurting?”

“Will you say ‘I told you so’ if I admit it?”

“No, but I will turn on the seat heaters,” Bull offered, reaching over Dorian to fasten his seat belt for him before closing the door and heading to the driver’s side.

Only a minute later Dorian moaned softly as the seat began to warm his lower back and hips.  “Sweet Andraste, that feels so good I don’t even care if you gloat.”

“No gloating,” Bull chuckled as Dorian closed his eyes and leaned his head back.  “But I will suggest some pain killers and a good night sleep when we get home."

The thought of Bull thinking of the condo as home made Dorian smile for all of a minute before sleep found him.


	13. The Plot Thickens

Dorian woke with a start in the pre-dawn hours, aware that something was different but not sure what exactly it was as he sat bolt upright in bed. 

“Dorian?” Bull’s asked sleepily, his hand reaching for Dorian.  “You ok?”

That would be what was different he realized with a small smile.  Memories of Bull helping him upstairs the night before flooded his mind, the care Bull had taken helping him undress and getting him his pain medication before turning to leave.  The way he had asked Bull to stay.  Settling in with his head on the larger man’s shoulder, the soft sounds of his heart beating lulling him to sleep.

Allowing himself to relax Dorian burrowed back down into the covers recovering his spot against Bull’s side as he whispered, “Fine Bull, sorry to wake you.”

“Go to sleep Venak Hol,” Bull admonished with a yawn, his hand tracing gentle patterns on Dorian’s hip as he drifted back to sleep.

 

The second time he woke he was alone in bed which, while more familiar to him, was nowhere near as pleasant.  At least he was able to dress himself today.  It may have taken him twice as long as usual and by the end he’d regretted waiting to take his medication until after he’d showered and clothed, but he had dressed himself.  He stared at the sling for several long moments, he hated wearing it, but in the end decided Bull would just send him back for it if he dared appear without it. 

The smell of fresh coffee hit Dorian the minute he opened his bedroom door and his stomach took that moment to grumble as a reminder he’d eaten almost nothing the previous day.  He was already running through what he had available for breakfast in his head when he turned into the kitchen and found Bull already occupying the space.  Bull looked up with a grin from the peppers he was cutting.  “Morning, omelet sound good?”

“If I don’t have to cook it sounds wonderful,” Dorian admitted with a grin as he squeezed past Bull to the coffee pot.

Dorian was adding cream to his cup when he was pulled back against Bull, a soft kiss being pressed to his neck.  “Go sit down, it’ll be ready in a few minutes.”

Turning to press his own kiss to Bull’s jaw Dorian practically purred.  “I could get used to this.”

“Yeah, you might want to wait on that until you’ve tasted my cooking,” Bull chuckled, shoving Dorian toward the dining room.

 _I wasn’t talking about the food_.  Dorian let the thought go unspoken as he entered the dining room to find Bull had apparently taken it over as his office space.  There were several stacks of papers surrounding his laptop, but it was the laptop itself that drew Dorian’s attention.  Or more specifically the grainy picture displayed on it.  A shiver went down his spine as he called out, “Where’d this picture come from?”

Please don’t let it be where he thinks it’s from.  Please don’t let it be…  “Survallence camera from the parking garage.  Rocky was able to enhance it.  No luck on facial recognition yet but we’re still working on it.”

Venhedis!  Dorian dropped into the chair behind him.  “Carlton Bridger.”

 

“What’s that?” Bull asked, stepping into the room with a full plate in his hand.

“The photo.  It’s Carlton Bridger.”

Bull set the plate down in front of Dorian, concern written on his features both at Dorian’s odd tone and the fact he apparently knew who the man was.  He was starting to have a bad feeling about this.  “Dorian, how do you know…”

The stricken look Dorian shot up at him had Bull’s hands reaching for the musician even before he admitted, “I should know him, he’s been my father’s driver since I was ten.”

“Dorian…”

“Fasta vass,” Dorian muttered, shrugging Bull’s hand from his shoulder.  “I can’t believe…”

“We need to talk to him Dorian, to see…”

“Absolutely not!” Dorian growled as he stood, spinning to glare at Bull.  “I will deal with this, I don’t want you anywhere near him.”

“Dorian…”

“You don’t know him Bull, he plays in leagues you’d never even imagine existed.”  Dorian’s eyes were desperate, his tone increasingly panicked as he backed away from Bull.  “I won’t subject you to that, you can’t ask me to.”

“Venak Hol.” Bull’s tone was gentle as he grabbed for Dorian’s hand, stopping the musician from fleeing entirely.  Bull watched as Dorian shuddered, waiting to approach the smaller man until he finally lifted his head and looked Bull in the eye.  Even then he moved slowly, half convinced a sudden move would have Dorian bolting again.  Only when he had the musician wrapped firmly in his arms did he whisper, “Do you really think I’d let you deal with him alone?  After all of this?”

“Bull, I don’t…”

Bull silenced Dorian with a finger pressed firmly to his lips.  “I protect what’s mine Dorian.  We go together.”

Dorian’s eyes flared in surprise before softening into acceptance as he nodded, waiting for Bull to move his hand away before agreeing.  “Alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Looking at the bruises that still painted Dorian’s flesh a vivid purple and black Bull had to resist telling Dorian it was his father who should be warned.  The man would be lucky if Bull didn’t tear him apart the moment he saw him.  Feeling the anger he’d been banking since Dorian’s attack threatening to surface Bull promised himself that if it was the last thing he did Dorian would be free of that man, now and in the future.


	14. Home Sweet Dysfunctional Home

“Home sweet home.”

Bull frowned at the level of bitterness he heard in those words, the first Dorian had spoken since they’d stepped off the plane over an hour earlier.  Even now Dorian wasn’t looking at him, his attention completely focused on the very tradition Tevinter manor before them.  Bull slid his hand across the space between them to rest it against Dorian’s.  That senior Pavus had sent a town car for them, a car driven by the same man Bull knew to have been part of the attack on Dorian, had surprised Bull but apparently not Dorian. 

Unfortunately from the moment Dorian had seen Bridger standing in the arrivals lobby with a sign he had shut down entirely, his face a perfect mask that even Bull hadn’t been able to read. Only concern for the musician had kept Bull from decking Carlton Bridger right there in the airport.  Now, as they pulled to a stop and Bridger stepped from the car to open their doors Bull quickly whispered, “You don’t have to do this Dorian, I can talk to him.”

“He’d just lie to you,” Dorian admitted with a resigned shrug.  “He’ll lie to me too, I just know his tells.”

Before Bull could respond Dorian had stepped from the car leaving Bull no choice but to follow.

 

“Master Dorian, it is good to see you again.  Your father is waiting for you in the office, perhaps I could offer your guest refreshments.”

“Bull stays with me Keith,” Dorian stated, his voice still curiously flat despite the look of surprise that crossed the butler’s face.

“Of course Master Dorian, right this way.”

Following behind Dorian Bull could read the tension radiating from the musician’s body, could almost see as it spread from his spine up across his shoulders until Dorian was practically vibrating from it by the time they stopped before a set of double doors.  And then with one deep breath it was gone and Dorian was so still, so contained, that if Bull hadn’t seen it for himself he’d never have believed it.  He had only a moment to wonder just how fucked up Dorian’s life had been growing up before the door opened and Dorian stepped inside. 

Bull wasn’t sure what he’d expected Halward Pavus to look like, he’d been around enough questionable types to know that a man’s true nature wasn’t necessarily written on his face, but he hadn’t expected him to be almost a mirror image of Dorian.  Twenty something years older certainly, that much was evident in the gray that frosted his temples and the lines that were starting to bracket the eyes that still hadn’t risen to look at them.  But other than that, they could have been brothers. 

Then Pavus senior looked up and Bull changed his mind.  Even as stressed as Dorian was right now his eyes didn’t contain a fraction of the cold calculation that was occurring in his father’s.  Suddenly Bull could understand the walls Dorian had been erecting over the past day and a half.  “Do sit down Dorian and stop looking at me as if you expect me to strike you.”

Dorian didn’t respond, turning to motion Bull to a chair beside him before taking a seat himself.  “Bull, I’d like you to meet my father, Halward Pavus.  Father, The Iron Bull.”

“Since he’s not in the kitchen with the rest of the help I assume he _means_ something to you.”

Dorian’s bark of laughter was entirely without humor.  “Oh father, is that what this is about?  Afraid the public is finally going to learn your heir will be the last of the Pavus line?”

“Really Dorian,” Halward drawled, his eyes sharpening on Bull, “you insist upon parading around town with a new pet and you thought I wouldn’t be concerned?”

Bull was contemplating knocking the superior look off Pavus senior’s face when Dorian’s hand brushed across his arm.  It was a fleeting gesture, easily written off as a mistake but Bull took it as what it was and settled back into his chair.

Dorian picked some imaginary speck of lint from his pants before addressing his father again.  “Iron Bull is no one’s pet.  He is however a very good security guard, something I’ve discovered I’m in need of as of late.”

“Unfortunate business that.”

“Yes, rather.  I can’t say I’m surprised father, but I fail to understand your need to bring the band into our feud.”

Had Bull not been watching so closely he might have missed the slight crease of Halward’s brow before he calmed his face again, his hands spreading out flat on the paper before him.  “Always so dramatic.  I would hardly call it a feud Dorian, more of a family misunderstanding.”

“You call almost killing Varric a misunderstanding?” Dorian spit out, emotion flaring from him for the first time before he calmed himself.

“I do not know what you are going on about Dorian.  I’ve already apologized for Brock’s overzealous attempt to gain your attention.  He has been reprimanded.”

Dorian snorted.  “Packed off to the family island is it?  How long will you sequester him there?  You know what, I don’t care.  What I do care about is that your threats to the band stop now.”

“I assure you Dorian I have no interest in those hooligans you insist upon surrounding yourself with.  I was unaware that anyone was injured in the altercation.”

“Other than me of course,” Dorian hissed bitterly.  When his father just shrugged Dorian shook his head sadly before standing.  “Thank you for your time father, give mother my best.”

Bull stood to follow Dorian out only to have Halward stop him.  “I know your reputation Iron Bull.  I can appreciate you keeping Dorian out of danger but I will not tolerate you becoming a fixture in his life.”

“So, you are aware of the threat to the band.”

“There is very little about Dorian’s life that I am _unaware_ of.  That is not the same as being the cause of the threat.  I assure you I know nothing more about who is behind it than you do.  If I did I would have ended Dorian’s dependence on you already.”

Pompous elite fuck.  Bull only held back from decking the man out of respect for Dorian.  That didn’t stop him from leaning over Halward’s desk, crowding him back into his oversized leather chair as he growled, “Dorian is no more dependent on me than he is on you.  What we have between us will continue until he no longer wants it to.  In the meantime if I find out you have anyone tailing him I will send that person back to you in pieces.  Are we clear?”

“Crystal.”

Bull left the office to find Dorian pacing nervously in the hallway.  Fuck propriety, Bull decided, pulling Dorian close and kissing him deeply.  “Let’s go home.”

 

 

Dorian released a sigh of relief as he stepped into the condo, pausing only to throw his keys onto the entry table before heading straight for the kitchen.  He knew he owed Bull an explanation, or at least a thank you for being with him as he faced his father but all he could think of right now was that he needed a drink.

“You ok?” Bull asked, leaning his shoulder against the kitchen door.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Dorian asked, his hand hesitating before selecting a bottle of wine and handing it to Bull.  “Do you mind?”

“This won’t mix with your meds.”

“Oh for…” Dorian started, rolling his eyes at Bull before realizing he was serious.  “Fine, fine, no meds tonight.”

Bull sat the bottle down and moved closer to Dorian, one hand going out to wrap around his hip.  “Talk to me Dorian.”

“What is there to say?” Dorian asked, hating that his voice broke at the end.  Closing his eyes he dropped his head forward to rest against Bull’s chest.  “You were there Bull.  Kaffas, the things he said about you.”

“I don’t care what your father thinks of me.”

“Yes, well, probably better that way.  At least he didn’t try to kill _you_ in an effort to communicate.  That… _that_ is what I have to look forward to.”

“No Venak Hol, that is where you came from.  It doesn’t need to be your future.”

Dorian pulled his head back to look Bull in the eye.  “I wish I could believe that.  You heard him Bull.  Everything I’ve done to isolate myself and he still knows everything I do.”

“So he knows.” Bull agreed with a shrug.  “What does him knowing change?  He only has the power you give him.”

Dorian appreciated Bull’s words but he knew better.  As long as it was only himself his father lacked power but now, with Bull.  His father could ruin Bull with just a word to the right person.  This was why Dorian didn’t get involved, how could he put Bull at risk?

“You’re doing it again Dorian.  That brain of yours is going to short out one of these days.”

Dorian chuckled softly before sobering, his voice almost too soft to be heard.  “I hate him Bull, I truly hate everything about him.”

“Yeah, well, he is kinda an asshole,” Bull admitted, the laugh he drew from the musician had him smiling in return.  Raising one large hand to Dorian’s jaw he felt the way the smaller man leaned into the embrace as Bull ran his thumb across Dorian’s cheek.  “Guess it’s a good thing I’m only interested in one Pavus huh?”

“Call me that again and you’ll be sleeping alone,” Dorian growled, no true heat behind the words.

Bull grinned wickedly.  “That would imply I intended to sleep.”

“Oh.  Well.  I suppose I can forgive you just this once.”


	15. Love and Bullets

Bull woke to find Dorian sprawled across his chest, the musician’s head resting right over his heart, his bad arm tucked carefully between them.  The thought of that injury brought a low growl to Bull’s chest, and he found himself wondering how long it would be before the desire to take Halward Pavus’ head off his shoulders left him.  Part of Bull wished he doubted the sincerity in Pavus’ words yesterday regarding the band’s attack.  Unfortunately he believed the man had no idea who was behind it.  Which left Bull exactly where he’d been two days ago…without a fucking suspect.

Bull ran a tired hand over his face, pausing for one more moment to enjoy the sensation of Dorian’s body pressed firmly to his.  He was going to miss this when the musician left in a few days.  But as much as he wanted to lay here and wait for Dorian to wake up, to enjoy taking the ‘Vint apart again in the morning light, he had a job to do and was running out of time to do it.  With a resigned sigh Bull set about extricating himself without waking Dorian before heading for the shower. 

 

“Not sure if that’s good news or not Chief,” Krem admitted with a sigh after Bull filled him in on the previous day’s events.  “It might be time to consider postponing the tour.”

“I agree Krem.  Don’t suppose you want to be the one to tell Cassie.”

Krem’s laughter exploded in Bull’s ear as he reached for the stack of copied letters that were sitting on his desk.  “Sorry Chief, that’s why the shirts don’t say Krem’s Chargers.”

“More like Krem’s Puffs,” Bull snorted.  “Didn’t take you for a coward.”

“You need me to pull you out of a burning building Chief, you got it.  But Cass, sorry you’re on your own.”

“Alright Cremisius.  Do me a favor and check up on the rest of the team, I’m going to go over the intel we do have and see if I can come up with anything new.  You need me, call.”

“Yes Chief.”

Bull tugged his headset off with a sigh.  Laying the letters out in the order they were received he looked for anything out of the ordinary.  Well, more out of the ordinary than poorly veiled death threats superimposed over photos of woodland animals.  Running his hand over his forehead he was forced to admit he didn’t see anything new.  Nor had Cassie, hell even Stitches' take had been generic. 

Reaching over to grab Stitches’ report anyway, Bull took in the highlights.  Most likely educated.  Functioning member of society, unlikely to be using drugs or alcohol to extreme.  Probably male.  Definitely a viable threat (gee, a real stretch that one). 

Two days, Dorian was leaving in two days unless Bull pulled the plug on the tour and this was what he had to go on?  Hell, _he_ could be the attacker based on that wonderful profile.  Tossing the report back on the table he knocked over another pile of papers, displaying the information he’d gathered on Varric’s girlfriend.  Pulling that report out of the pile Bull tapped the corner of it distractedly on the table.  It was a long shot, the woman met none of Stitches’ criteria.  But it’s not like he had a lot of options at the moment.  It couldn’t hurt to talk to Varric, see if he could convince the reticent drummer to provide more information about his lady love.

Looking at the clock Bull decided against calling Skinner.  It was still early enough he might catch Varric asleep if he just stopped by.  Nothing like a foggy brain to get the truth out of someone.  Tapping the contact info for Stitches instead, he arranged for the other man to come sit with Dorian then scratched out a short note to the musician.

 

Bull sent a single digit text, just the number 5, to Skinner when he was as many minutes out.  He might want to surprise Varric but he wasn’t suicidal.  Before he had time to set the phone down it was ringing.  Expecting to hear the gruff elf’s voice he was surprised instead to hear Grim on the other end.  “Chief, she bought me a bird.”

Bull couldn’t help his burst of laughter.  “Come again.”

“She said it wasn’t healthy to be so quiet.  Thought a bird would keep me company.  A fucking _bird_ Boss.”

“It was a nice thought Grim,” Bull managed to get out between guffaws.

“You want it?”

“Now Grim, don’t know how long it’s been since you’ve gotten a gift but you can’t just go giving them away.”

“It’s tiny and blue, Boss, and chatters all the time,” Grim complained before falling silent.  Just as Bull was starting to think they’d been disconnected Grim huffed, “Suppose I could name it Josie.”

“Good thinking Grim.”

“Gotta go Boss.” 

“Later Grim.”  Bull smiled.  He couldn’t help noticing that not once had Grim asked to be pulled from the assignment. 

 

He was still smiling at the thought of Grim and Josie finding some middle ground when he pulled up to Varric’s place.  He’d know the drummer lived downtown, his apartment over a bar in one of the reclaimed newly trendy areas of the city, but this was his first time to visit.  And he had to say ‘reclaimed’ was being generous.  While several of the bars down the street still had their neon lit, The Hanged Man was dark already and Bull could see where a couple of the window panes had been hastily boarded over rather than replaced.  Hard to tell if they were fixing it up or tearing it down.

Making his way to the gated stairwell that ran next to the bar Bull prepared to buzz the apartment when he realized the gate wasn’t fully closed.  Jogging up the two flights of stairs to Varric’s floor he made a mental note to bust Skinner’s chops for that one.  Sure, Varric wasn’t the only one who lived here but certainly it couldn’t be that tough to make sure the four other tenants kept the gates closed.  Knocking at the door, his thoughts still on the open gate, Bull realized that Skinner had never texted him back.  A shiver ran down his spine as he took a step back to look down the stairwell to the gate as he reached for his phone.

That step saved his life as the door exploded outward, shards of wood piercing his flesh even from the angle he was standing at.  Rolling toward the brick wall and pulling his weapon Bull watched the smoke clear, leaving a hole right at gut height.  Edging closer to the door he paused, and hearing only slight shuffling from inside the apartment, cautiously used the key he’d been given to unlock the door.

Another shot just about took the doorknob off only a second after Bull pulled his hand back.  He was certain he heard Varric mutter something then a wet thud like a blunt object hitting soft flesh.  Fuck.  Uncertain if either Skinner or Varric were alive at this point he debated hanging back and calling for backup when he heard an unfamiliar male’s voice shout out, “I know you’re out there, get your ass in here or your lover is dead.”

Lover?  What the hell had Cass gotten him involved in?  Still, if there was a chance Varric was alive he had to do what the man said.  Tucking his pistol back into the holster under his shirt Bull used his foot to kick the door open, only moving toward the doorway when no further shots were fired.  Cautiously stepping into the darkened room, Bull paused to let his eyes adjust just as the stranger growled, “Fuck.”

Bull’s sentiments exactly.  He was facing a dwarf holding a pistol almost as large as he was.  Varric’s body was crumpled before him, blood flowing freely from a gash on his temple.  A longer look showed the drummer was still breathing. 

“You weren’t supposed to be here body guard,” the man growled, pistol waving Bull further into the room.  “Sit down.”

Not seeing a way around it Bull complied, making sure to seat himself on the edge of the chair so he could still reach for his piece if the opportunity arose.  “You have me at a disadvantage,” Bull said calmly, “I’m afraid I don’t know who you are.”

“That’s the only thing that’s keeping you alive right now,” the attacker admitted, his expression darkening as Varric moaned and started to sit up.  In a second the attacker had his off-hand fisted in Varric’s hair and dragged him to his knees, pressing the barrel of the gun to his temple.  “She’ll be here soon, and once this bastard has gotten what’s coming to him, you can go.”

Bull growled softly, pulling the man’s attention from Varric back to himself.  “See, I’m gonna have a problem with that.  He’s my…”

Before Bull could finish the man’s face shifted into a grimace of pain and he went limp, the gun falling from his fingertips as he slumped forward over Varric.  Behind him stood a dwarf dressed entirely in black, a bloodied knife grasped in her hand.  Now _this_ one he knew.

“Bianca Davri I assume,” Bull muttered, rising from the chair with his hands held before him unthreateningly as he moved toward Varric.

“Bianca?” Varric echoed as the woman in question shoved the attacker from Varric’s back only to throw herself in his arms.

“Varric, thank the maker,” Bianca sobbed, the knife falling from her hand as she backed away and began searching the drummer for wounds.  “Did he hurt you?”

Frowning, Varric stilled her hands.  “Bianca, what is going on?  Why are you here?”

Bianca threw herself forward, embracing Varric again.  “I wasn’t sure, I was afraid that maybe but I wasn’t sure, and then when your brakes failed I knew, I just _knew_ but I couldn’t prove it so I started following him.  I lost him this morning and I thought, I had a feeling he was coming here and I was afraid I was going to be too late…”

“Bianca!” Varric’s voice cut through the woman’s chattering as she pulled back far enough to look him in the eyes.  “What is going on?”

Bull had a feeling he knew and he didn’t think Varric was going to like the answer.  “Let me guess, this asshole your husband?”

“Bogdan?” Varric questioned, pushing Bianca away as pieces began to slide into place.  “Your fucking _husband_ has been behind this?  Wait a minute, and you knew?  You _knew_ and you didn’t tell me?”

Despite the sorrow written on her face Bull saw the steel in Bianca’s eyes as she said, “I didn’t know for sure.  Do you think I would have put you in danger if I knew for certain?”

Bull was pretty sure the answer to that was yes.  “I don’t understand, why would he target the band?”

Bianca looked truly contrite for the first time.  “Bogdan found out about Varric and I, that things hadn’t exactly ended between us and he confronted me.  I promised not to see Varric again but he was still so angry.  I couldn’t trust him so I told him that if something happened to Varric I would make sure his guild knew who did it.”

“Bianca, you didn’t,” Varric moaned, backing away a step when the woman reached for him before turning towards Bull.  “You don’t understand Bull, my family is very traditional as is Bianca’s.  If he had killed me and the Merchant’s Guild found out it would have started a guild war.  That’s never good for anybody.”

“I thought the threat would calm him down, show that there was no way he could win by hurting you.  I thought it would let him save face, give him a reason to let it go.”

“Shit Bianca, you should have told me.”

“It didn’t concern you.”

“He threated the band Bianca, my friends, to get to me.  What if he’d have killed one of them?”

“But he didn’t.”

“Told you your girlfriend was a bitch Tethras,” Skinner’s rough growl echoed through the room and Bull guiltily looked up to find her leaning against a doorframe.  To be honest he’d forgotten about her for a moment.

“Shit, Skinner, you ok?” Bull asked as Bianca lunged for the elf only to find herself held back by Varric.

Rubbing her forehead she scowled.  “Yeah, I’ll be fine.  He caught me coming back from getting breakfast.  Fucking rookie mistake Chief.  I’ve called the police, should be here in ten.”

“Varric, I’ve got to go,” Bianca insisted, panic lacing her words.

“Bianca.”  Bull wasn’t certain if Varric meant the one word as a question or a statement.

“They can’t catch me here, the Carta…”

“And what do we say?  He fell backward onto a knife we conveniently left sticking up on the floor?” Skinner’s tone was dripping with disdain. 

“Varric…”

“Shit!” The drummer growled, pinching his nose in frustration before straightening.  “I did it.  That is, I’ll say I did it.  He was holding Bull at gunpoint after knocking me out and when I came to I killed him.”

“Varric…” This time it was Bull’s voice questioning.

“Just go Bianca, now while you can,” Varric insisted, pushing the woman toward the door before moving to grab the knife from where it lay.  Bianca gave Varric one last sad look then fled.

“You just might be the dumbest bastard I’ve ever had the misfortune to save,” Skinner hissed, heading toward the body as she looked up at Bull.  “Help me out here Chief.”

By the time the police got there the body and the bloodstains on the carpet were consistent with Varric’s story and the only prints left on the knife were his.  Between Bull’s credentials and Agent Barris showing up before the report was finished no one questioned the dwarf’s story.  Bull supposed he’d seen people do stupider things for love.  He wasn’t sure when, but certainly he had. 

Fucking Rock Stars.


	16. Stubborn Fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, the tags have been changed because this chapter is just feels ending in shameless smut.  
> It can be skipped entirely if that's not your thing.

Bull was sitting in the back of the ambulance letting the paramedic in charge pick slivers of wood from his chest and shoulder when the call came in.  He’d already called Krem, who assured him he’d tell Dalish, as well as Grim to fill them in on the newest events and let them know the contract had been completed.  Stitches was next on his list, he’d just been waiting for the paramedic to decide a few pieces of wood weren’t worth a ticket to the emergency room.  He’d barely been given the all clear when his phone rang.  “Boss, you might want to get back here.”

“What’s up?” Bull asked, frowning as he got off the gurney and hopped from the back of the ambulance.  “Is Dorian ok?”

“He’s fine, just pissed.  Evelyn called him and told him about Varric and he’s not happy he you slipped out of here without a word.”

Running a tired hand over his face Bull sighed before raising a questioning hand in Skinner’s direction. When she gave him a short nod he headed for his truck.  “Be there in twenty.”

 

“He’s in the sound room Boss,” Stitches said with a tilt of his head in that direction.  “Said he didn’t want to be disturbed.”

“Alright, go get some rest.  Everyone is down for the next seventy two hours.”

“Sounds good Boss, give me a call if you need me.”

With a slap of his hand to Stitches shoulder as the man left Bull locked up behind him before dropping off his service pistol in the safe in the guest room.  Grabbing a new shirt on his way through Bull headed off toward the sound room only to find a scene very much like the other night and yet entirely different.

For one, Dorian had the Ritter out today, the lights in the sound room shining off the gold knobs and turquoise body as his fingers flew over the strings.  Secondly, Bull could tell from the position of Dorian’s body he was pissed, his shoulders a curved line of tension.  Again Bull found himself drawn to the control board, sitting down and increasing the volume level until the angry deep bass was pouring from the speakers.  No gentle acoustics this time.  This was fury, primal and aggressive.  The sound started out deep enough to rumble in his chest before lightening up, fast and high like electricity flowing through a wire, then back to the deep rumbling that echoed through his bones.

Bull again found himself entranced by Dorian’s fingers, by the way they curled and stroked the strings and frets, power evident in each digit as he exerted just the right amount of pressure to pull the perfect note from the melody.  Bull had heard it said that the bass guitar made a poor solo instrument, that it was meant to accompany and hold the baseline melody only, but fuck, Bull was pretty sure he could listen to Dorian all day. 

Watching a drop of sweat hit Dorian’s hand Bull’s attention was pulled to the guitarist’s face.  He could only see his profile from where he was sitting, and his ebony hair was once again obstructing part of what he could see but he was starting to think the tension Dorian was holding in his shoulders was more than just anger.  There was a slight flicker of pain to the man’s lips before he curled his teeth around his upper lip and continued playing that made Bull think his shoulder was bothering him.  The doc had told Dorian to ease back into playing after a week, but it had been neither a week nor could Bull consider this easing into anything.

Aware he was probably baiting a tiger he stood and opened the studio door.  He had been prepared for Dorian to ignore him so he was surprised when the musician instantly stopped.  Dorian didn’t bother to look at him however when he muttered, “Not now Bull.  I’ve got work to do.  It’d probably be better for you to go.”

Ignoring the dismissive tone Bull kept his own tone calm.  “You’re overdoing it Dorian.”

"Says the man who went to face down a killer by himself."

"That's not exactly how it happened."

"So you had backup then?  Because that's not the story Evie told me."

Bull had the courtesy to blush.  "No, I didn't.  But to be honest I didn't know there was going to be a problem.  I went to talk to Varric.  I had no idea I was walking into a mess."

Dorian just snorted in response.

"And the fact is, no matter what happened today I'm healthy, you're still recovering.  The doctor said..."

“I’ve already got one father I can’t stand, I don’t need another one,” Dorian growled, his fingers once more moving to the strings beneath his hands.

Bull lunged, one large silver hand slapping down over the bridge and ignoring Dorian’s attempt to move it.  “If you’re pissed at me we can work on that or you can tell me to fuck off but you’re not going to reinjure yourself on my account.”

“Fine.  Fuck off.” Dorian hissed, his fingers stilling against Bull’s before finally turning so his eyes met Bull’s for the first time.  “Now move your damn hand before I have to retune the strings.”

“Dorian…”

The musician’s eyes slid away but didn’t resume playing.  “What do you want me to say Bull?  You solved the damn case, congrats.  Thanks for keeping me alive.  Go celebrate or save someone else or something.”

“Is that what this is about?  Me leaving?”  Bull waited several long minutes before deciding the ‘Vint wasn’t going to answer.  Taking a step closer to Dorian he reached out to take the guitar from the musician’s hands, somewhat surprised when he let it go without comment.  Setting the guitar down on the stand he shifted to stand in front of Dorian before kneeling down in front of him.  “Talk to me Venak Hol.”

Dorian’s eyes snapped up to meet his and Bull swore he saw sorrow in them for a split second before frustration took them over.  “What does that mean anyway?”

Oh sure, _now_ he asks.  Bull felt his cheeks go red as he admitted, “Wearying one.”

Dorian’s laugh was short and dark.  With a shake of his head Dorian stood to walk away.  “Of course.  This was never going anywhere was it?  Silly of me to think...”

“Dorian, talk to me.  Let me in that brain of yours,” Bull entreated, having to resist the need to reach for the musician.  Either he would tell him what was wrong or Bull would have to accept that he truly wanted him to leave, he refused to corner the ‘Vint.

For a moment he thought it really was going to come down to leaving then Dorian paused in the doorway, the hand he raised to the doorframe opening and closing several times as he considered his options.  “It’s my fault Bull, really.  You’ve seen my father.  Unfortunately his view is the common one back home and I found that I grew tired of single nights with nameless men.  But to think of _more_ …that’s just something I could never have there which is one of the reasons I'm _here_.  Still, it’s unfair of me.  We didn’t promise anything, you were certainly free…”

Bull closed the space between them as the ‘Vint spoke, hardly able to believe Dorian actually thought he had walked out on him this morning.  Yes, technically he had, but not like _that_.  Wrapping his hands tightly about the musician’s arms Bull tugged him back against him.  His voice when he spoke against Dorian’s ear was low and deep with emotion.  “Dorian, shut up.”

The ‘Vint stiffened in his grasp.  “Excuse me?”

“Did you not get the message I left?”

“Message?”  The squeak that came from the musician would have been amusing if Bull wasn’t so frustrated.

“The one where I apologized for not being here this morning, where I explained exactly what I wanted to do to you when I got back, the one where I told you where I was going and not to worry.”

“Oh.”  The squeak was slightly more amusing now that Bull was fairly certain Dorian wasn’t going to bolt.

Letting his head drop slightly Bull nuzzled at Dorian’s neck, allowing the smell of the smaller man to soothe his own emotions.  “Did you really think I broke my own rules, braved your father’s lair, just to dump you after one night?”

By now Dorian had completely relaxed against him and Bull allowed his hands to move, one arm sliding down to encircle the musician’s waist.  “I thought perhaps it was all part of the job.  Not last night of course, but father.”

Stupid.  Infuriating.  _Wearying_ man.  But his damn it.  Bull growled deeply as he spun the ‘Vint around and pinned him to the door, taking advantage of Dorian’s gasp of surprise to kiss him deeply, their tongues battling as the musician’s hands moved from pushing at Bull’s chest to loop around his neck and pull him closer.  One of Dorian’s hands ended up tangled around Bull’s horn, one leg lifted to wrap around his hip before the need for air forced them apart.  Even then Bull only allowed enough space between them to draw a breath, foreheads touching lightly as his words landed hot against Dorian’s lips when he growled, “It hasn’t been about the job in forever.  I’m falling for you, you stubborn fool.  What will it take to get that through your thick skull?”

Bull barely had time to enjoy the sight of Dorian’s eyes widening in surprise, a small gasp escaping him, before the ‘Vint growled and closed what little space there was between them.  It was Bull who had a low moan torn from his lips as Dorian’s teeth nipped a trail across his jaw before latching onto his ear and tugging.  The ‘Vint soothed abused flesh with a lick of his tongue before Bull dropped his head back allowing the musician to bite at the hollow of his throat, drawing a deep growl from the Qunari even as Dorian’s hands moved to tug at Bull’s shirt.

Deciding the musician had the right idea Bull pulled Dorian’s shirt off, throwing it over his shoulder before going to work on his pants.  It was Dorian’s turn to moan when Bull’s hand brushed over his cock, once then again slower before palming it through his briefs.  “Fuck, Bull.”

“Gotta let me go first,” Bull chuckled, unable to remove the ‘Vint’s pants while his leg was still wrapped around him.  The moment Dorian dropped it Bull tucked his thumbs into Dorian’s briefs and tugged both off him as one, leaning back for a moment to enjoy the long expanse of copper colored skin bared for his approval. 

“Yes, yes, I’m perfect.  Now get on with it,” Dorian’s voice was demanding but the smile on his face drew an answering one from Bull as he stood, his hands moving to the button on his own jeans.  He enjoyed the hooded look on his lover’s face as Dorian palmed his own erection, stroking himself slowly from root to tip as he watched Bull pull off his own clothes. 

Without a word Dorian dropped gracefully to his knees, his hands leaving his own ministrations to reach for Bull.  The Qunari growled as the musician teased, those nimble fingers of his wrapping around Bull’s balls as Dorian took his time licking a line up Bull from base to tip before circling his tongue around the head.  Dorian’s eyes twinkled as he peered up at Bull and then expertly slid Bull’s length in, swallowing it down in one long, slow slide before hollowing his cheeks and moving back up.  Bull’s fingers moved instinctively to Dorian’s hair, fisting in the ebony strands without pulling as he repeated the move. 

Bull’s head dropped back with a snap and he moaned loudly, a sound that echoed from his lover a second later and had Bull’s legs trembling at the vibration along his cock.  For several long minutes the only sounds were Bull’s soft moans until with a gasp for breath Dorian released Bull.   The Qunari groaned at the loss of both Dorian’s mouth and fingers, his own fingers slipping through the Vint’s hair, only to look down and see the musician dip two fingers into his own mouth, his tongue swirling around them several times before he lowered them.  Dorian’s head dropped back for a second as he prepared himself for Bull, moaning deeply as he added a second finger to the mix a moment later. 

Aroused beyond restraint Bull reached for his lover, tugging him to his feet and tangling his own tongue with Dorian’s before growling against his lips, “Need you.  Now.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Dorian purred, laughing softly as Bull spun him around to face the wall.  Then it was Dorian’s turn to gasp as Bull ran a finger down the cleft of his ass, not willing to take a chance on hurting the musician despite his own need.  Stretching the ‘Vint with first one then two fingers again Bull only pulled away once Dorian was moaning his name. 

Dropping his head to the ‘Vint’s shoulder Bull took his time sliding into Dorian, each inch pulling another needy moan from the musician whose fingers were now clutching at the wall.  Nipping at the skin on Dorian’s shoulder Bull picked up the pace, his own hands gripping his lover’s hips tightly as he slammed into him again and again, Dorian’s name falling from his lips as he shifted to allow one hand to wrap around the Vint’s prick and stroke in time to his thrusts.  “Fuck, Bull...yes…”

Dorian’s body spasmed around his, the musician taking advantage of his freedom to slam back against Bull with force once, twice, and then the musician was spilling over Bull's hand, his muscle’s tightening up on Bull’s already sensitive cock and with a low roar Bull thrust once more before following Dorian over the edge. 

Holding tightly to the smaller man Bull supported both their weights with a hand against the wall next to Dorian’s head.  A small shiver coursing through Bull again as Dorian shifted to press a kiss against Bull’s wrist.  Tucking his head down next to the ‘Vint’s Bull growled, “So, what’s that brain of yours telling you now?”

“That we might want a bed for round two.” Dorian purred, allowing his head to drop back against Bull’s shoulder.  “Amatus.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True story, the comments about the bass guitar I have read in interviews. *shaking head*  
> To refute them I listened to the first minute of this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=44&v=ZqMseqjqwTo  
> When I picture Dorian playing in this scene this is what I hear.


	17. Responsibilities and Rock Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening night and a hint of what's coming up next for the Band!

Bull watched Dorian, eyes alert for any sign of pain as the musician poured all of himself into the solo rift, one lone spotlight highlighting the Ritter, sending rainbow reflections off the body as Dorian shifted.  Bull was still wondering how long it would be before the sight of Dorian playing failed to absorb and arouse him when the stage erupted in light, the rest of the band joining Dorian as Evelyn’s voice rang through the stadium.

From his position at the side of the stage Bull cast his eyes out over the audience, a small shiver coursing through him at the realization of just how many people were in attendance.  The initial spellbound silence slowly gave way to thunderous applause and Bull shook his head slowly.  Better Dorian than him.  Put him in the middle of a firefight and he was good, hostage negation he was your man, but center of attention for thousands of fans.  No thank you.

As his gaze reached the stage again Bull caught Grim’s eye from where the man occupied a similar position on the opposite side of the stage.  The taciturn man jerked his chin up in recognition before returning his attention to scanning the crowd.

“It’s quite impressive isn’t it?”

Bull shifted his attention to Cassandra, giving her a small smirk before returning his attention to the stage again.  “Terrifying is more like it,” Bull admitted just as the first song ended to an explosion of sound from the audience.

“You’ll get used to it.”

This time Bull’s grin was warm, his large arms folding across his chest where the band’s logo was printed.  He was still having trouble believing he’d agreed to the short term stint as security but Cassie had been very persuasive, convinced that having a few of the Chargers along on tour would do much to settle the band’s continuing unease over the previous threats against them.  “It’s only for this tour Cassie.”

“We shall see.  I find it unlikely you'll change your mind about letting Dorian out of your sight for longer than twenty minutes.”

“Well, he is entertaining to look at,” Bull admitted, his eye tracking toward his lover again.  To look at.  To fuck.  To watch while he works, while he sleeps, while he cooks.  Yeah, Cassie might be right, he had a feeling he was in this for the long haul.

Just then Dorian looked up, his eyes meeting Bull’s across the room and Bull was gifted with one of Dorian’s rare, absolutely brilliant smiles.  Something dark and carnal flared in his ‘Vint’s eyes, one side of his mouth rising higher and the tip of his tongue darting out to moisten his lips before the musician turned his attention back to the crowd.

Hell yes, he was in it for the long haul.  He supposed he’d had worse assignments.

 

Grim allowed his attention to drift from the audience for a moment once he’d assured himself there was no immediate danger to the band.  No one crowding the security fence, no flash of silver that would indicate a weapon of any sort, just the standard clandestine use of cell phones for pictures or video and that wasn’t his problem.  From counter-terrorism to band security, he thought with a dark laugh. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to the change.

Watching Cassie approach Bull and draw a laugh from the big man Grim told himself the assignment couldn’t be all bad.  The entire team had been concerned about the Chief in the months before he’d signed on with Cassie.  Bull refused to talk to anyone but it was obvious he wasn’t happy.  Now, hell, if being on tour with Dorian made him smile Grim would do his time also, he owed the Qunari.

Shifting his attention to where Josie stood behind her keyboard he ignored the slight flutter he felt at seeing her all dressed up.  Her normally loose hair was bound in a braid and she wore a gold silk shirt that had more ruffles than he'd ever seen a grown woman wear but still she was…

“She’s quite something isn’t she?”

Grim scowled over at the reporter, what was his name…Blackwall wasn’t it?  At least he thinks that was the name he’d been given when Cassie introduced him earlier.  Turned out he was going to be shadowing the band for a couple of weeks.  Some sort of in depth interview.

Grim didn’t like the way the other man was looking at Josie, kinda like she’d hung the moon or something.  Come to think of it the man had been very flattering when introduced to her earlier also, actually bending to kiss the back of her hand.  Who did that?

Growling softly Grim took two steps to the side to discourage further conversation and told himself he’d have Stitches do a background check on this Blackwall character.  After all, she was kinda still his responsibility right?  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has joined me on this trip. The next part of the series will focus on Grim, Josie and Blackwall but I'm sure Iron Bull and Dorian will put their two cents in, they always do.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, kudos and hits. They really are the motivation to keep each chapter coming.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr under Cyber_fairie  
> Feel free to message me with any questions!


End file.
